


Stressed Out

by hoesuhie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Phone Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Sexual References, Truth or Dare, soo/dae/baek/tao are girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesuhie/pseuds/hoesuhie
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are dating.Sehun wants in on that action.(Edited 4th April 2018)





	1. Unfair (Don't you know)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to too much twenty one pilots and thinking too much about se/chan/soo
> 
> Also, bits and pieces of this have been sitting around for too long, so I though i'd start getting to it.
> 
> (2018 - To everyone, before the publishing of chapter 10, chapters 1-9 were edited. While basically the same, some small stuff was added, and my terrible writing was fixed. Cheers, please enjoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun thinks he knows exactly what's happening.

 

The thing about Sehun chasing after Chanyeol and Kyungsoo was that Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, and Zitao were the only ones of their group that were still in high school.  Everyone else, including Chanyeol, was now in university. That meant that Sehun could only try and make moves on the couple when they were all together. At first, Sehun would just flirt with Kyungsoo regardless of whether Chanyeol was around or not, but realised he was in too deep when he started feeling bad about flirting with Kyungsoo.

 

Which is what led to Sehun trying to hide the fact he was basically seething in jealousy as Kyungsoo reluctantly described her weekend date for a pressing Jongin and Zitao. Jealous in the sense that Chanyeol got to take Kyungsoo out, and Kyungsoo got to be taken out by Chanyeol. Sehun just sat there wishing he was there too as Kyungsoo spoke. They were all sitting around at one of the tables in their homeroom as they waited for the day to start. They were currently the only ones in the room.

 

Chanyeol had apparently taken Kyungsoo to some music show in some night club in the city on Friday night. Sehun was pretending to not be listening, as if he was too busy scrolling through his phone in an attempt to not show how upset he was at not being invited to a date he had no real right to be a part of.

 

At first, when the two had started dating, it was fun to corner Kyungsoo and demand details with Jongin and Zitao, but now it just made Sehun’s heart hurt. Chanyeol was always taking her out to cool places and they were always doing the most fun sounding things. Kyungsoo would always say that Chanyeol acted like an over excited puppy whenever she planned dates and Sehun wanted to see that so bad. He wanted Chanyeol to take him out somewhere. He wanted Kyungsoo to plan something special. He wanted to take them both somewhere cool, where’d they be impressed with him.

 

To make it worse for Sehun, Kyungsoo, with a blush on her face, was shyly saying that she stayed at Chanyeol’s place afterwards. Kyungsoo usually didn’t blush, only when Chanyeol was being really sweet, or when Zitao was making her go into too much detail. Jongin cooed and Zitao was laughing wickedly, saying, "Man, your parents are so cool about that shit."

 

“Sehun? You okay?”

 

Sehun looked up at Kyungsoo as she spoke. The girl had a concerned look on her face, something Sehun didn’t see often directed at him because he was usually brighter and more playful than he was currently being. “Huh?” He replied intelligently.

 

“You look mad,” Zitao supplied, leaning close into Sehun’s personal space, face inching towards his. It wasn’t a perfect guess, but it freaked Sehun out internally for a second. Sehun reached a hand up and shoved Zitao away, not even bothering with a reply beyond telling her to shut up. Out of the corner of his eye, Sehun saw Kyungsoo study him for another moment before turning to Jongin.

 

“So,” Kyungsoo began, “How are your romantic endeavours developing?”

 

Sehun watched Zitao sit a little straighter, leaning forward bracing herself on the table with her elbow, eager to contribute to the conversation again, wanting to know everyone’s business. That we her thing, knowing all possible gossip. It was useful when there was drama going on between other people in the school. Zitao had a way of getting all of the facts and would happily share them with Sehun with hushed voices over tabletops so that no one else could hear.

 

Jongin tipped his head back and rubbed at his eyes, sighing loudly. Simply, he said, “I want Joonmyun-hyung to fuck me, but he’s so oblivious.” Jongin whipped his head around to Zitao, sleepy eyes sympathetic, “Now I know how you feel with Yifan-hyung.”

 

Zitao’s eyes were wide and she leaned closer to Jongin, “Right? It’s so frustrating I think I’m gonna die.”

 

Zitao had had a giant ass crush on Yifan since she was fifteen. Unfortunately for her, Yifan was, at that time, eighteen and had just been accepted into the local university with no obvious interest in dating a minor, let alone a fifteen-year-old. Zitao, back then, had accepted her fate and (unbeknownst to her) had chosen the ‘Sehun path’ and decided to ignore her feelings.

 

Fortunately for Zitao however, three years later she was legal and Yifan wasn’t in a relationship. Therefore, she thought the only obvious course of action was to go after him and try to… influence how he thought about her because she was too shy to outright say she wanted him, afraid of his rejection. That basically meant wearing really tight clothes or really short skirts. The idea was that when Yifan came to pick her up, as Zitao didn’t drive and Yifan had always been the one to drive her around when everyone met up (or even if it was just to two of them together on ‘not-dates’ as Zitao called them), he would see her, and immediately decide that he wanted her. Maybe haul her up to her bedroom or whatever it was she wanted. Problem was that so far Yifan had done nothing but tell her go back upstairs and change into something more _appropriate_. Zitao always said the word with distaste on her tongue and face screwed up in disgust.

 

Sehun did not know about Jongin and Joonmyun.

 

“Wait, hang on, Zitao stop talking,” Sehun leaned in over the table too, ignoring Zitao’s rich-girl-snob-face, “ _What_ is going on between you and Joonmyun?”

 

Jongin frowned, “That’s exactly it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

 

“Okay, but Zitao’s been chasing after Yifan for months, how long has your little thing been going on?”

 

“Like, two weeks. I saw him shirtless and I was like, ‘fuck me’.”

 

“Except you weren’t like ‘fuck me’ cuz you’re shy as fuck. I need real details Jongin, don’t embellish.”

 

Jongin rolled his eyes, “Okay, in my head I was like ‘fuck me’. Point is, he’s really buff now. He came into my work on Saturday though and I asked him if he wanted to get coffee when I finished but that’s the problem with trying to go after people you’re friends with! They think it’s just friendly hanging out.”

 

“Not-dates,” Zitao said solemnly, nodding to herself. “It’s like that with Yifan. I have a plan for him though, you can steal it for Joonmyun-oppa if you want.”

 

“Okay.” Jongin laughed, “Let’s hear it.”

 

“Okay,” Zitao began, back straight and eyes wide, “Honestly, I think, first of all, you can take the slutty clothes approach. I mean, it’s not working for me, but I give you permission to use that.”

 

“How?” Sehun interjected, totally not interested in this for his own gain. Actually, he was, but he very purposefully didn’t look at Kyungsoo for the sake of hopefully avoiding the feeling of guilt that would undoubtedly settle in his stomach. “You can wear short skirts and make sure your bra straps are showing, or whatever it is you do, but Jongin’s a guy.”

 

Zitao rolled her eyes, “Be creative, Hunnie, come on.”

 

“No, seriously,” Jongin almost whispered, looking straight at Zitao. “How? What can I do.”

 

The girl let out that little sigh she used when she thought she was talking to somebody stupid, the one Sehun knows she picked up from her mother. “Fine. Jongin, just find excuses to get shirtless.” Jongin just stared with a raised eyebrow, so Zitao sighed again and continued, “Just… I dunno, go over to his house, accidently spill a drink all over yourself, then when he hands you a shirt to wear, strip in front of him. Or… go to the gym with him and take your shirt off when you get too hot or sweaty or something. Like I said, use your imaginations.”

 

“We’ll all organise a game of soccer or something and make sure you’re on skins not shirts.” Kyungsoo said cheekily. “Get you all sweaty. Put those abs to good use.” Sehun startled and looked at her, realising the she was studying him again, but she turned away to grin at Jongin.

 

“Oh please,” Jongin scoffed, “you just want to see Chanyeol-hyung shirtless and sweaty.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure she doesn’t need soccer for an excuse to see him shirtless and sweaty,” Zitao said, and then yelped as Kyungsoo kicked her under the table. Zitao pouted but turned to Jongin.

 

“Anyway, the actual plan.”

 

“Yes.” Jongin looked just about ready to pull out a notebook and pen. Sehun glanced at Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eye, but saw she was now occupied with her phone, expression blank. Sehun didn’t want to admit that he was feeling a bit sad that her attention was no longer on him. Instead of thinking about it, Sehun looked back at Zitao, who was now going into extreme detail about how exactly she was planning on seducing Yifan.

 

Her plan was ‘simple’ (her words, not Sehun’s):

 

Step one involved ‘extended foreplay’ (once again, Zitao’s words). Constant touches, constant compliments the toed to lie on being sexual, and even more boobs out.

 

(“You can just wear really tight jeans or something though, Jongin. Or stay over his and go commando and wear some thin sweatpants or whatever is gonna show your dick the most.” Zitao had added when Jongin had laughed.)

 

Step two was to be initiated in a few weeks time. “Find an excuse to cuddle. Like, I’m gonna show up to his place on night, bawling my eyes out, and just you know, make him cuddle me until I ‘accidently’ stay too long and fall asleep in his arms.”

 

“What are you gonna be crying about?” Jongin asked.

 

“AHA!” Zitao exclaimed, startling the three girls that walked into the classroom at that moment. Zitao paid no heed but acted like that was exactly the question she wanted to be asked. “That’s step two, side ‘B.’”

 

“Side ‘B?’” Sehun scoffed.

 

“Yeah, like a cassette. Get with the program, Hunnie.”

 

“Cassette? What the fuck, like you actually know what a cassette is.”

 

“Yifan has a heap of his mum’s at his place, now shut the fuck up, Hun, I’m trying to help our dear Jongin.”

 

“Yeah, Hun. I really need this fuck,” Jongin said from across the table, laughing when Sehun reached over to flick his forehead.

 

“Anyway,” Zitao pressed. “Side ‘B’, ‘there’s this guy I really like but he’s so oblivious and he’s breaking my heart yada yada’, you know? Make him jealous kind of thing. Because Yifan is oblivious, that’s all I can do to make him notice.”

 

“Okay,” Jongin nodded, “What’s step three?”

 

“Avoid him for a week them straight out ask to fuck. Then, you know, take it from there.”

 

Before either Sehun or Jongin could say anything, Kyungsoo finally looked up from her phone and spoke up, “That is the stupidest plan I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Rude,” Zitao counted.

 

“It’s barely even a plan. And as if you’re going to actually do that. Just ask him? You’ve been crying over this for months because that’s exactly what you’re too shy to do. And honestly, I don’t know if that’s work on Joonmyun, he doesn’t really do _just_ sex.”

 

Zitao glared again, and Sehun noticed the girls across the room watching them and giggling. “Well,” Zitao said with raised eyebrows, “how do you get Chanyeol to fuck you?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes, “He’s my perpetually horny boyfriend. I just say, “let’s have sex” and we have sex.”

 

Sehun tried not to focus on the image of that.

 

“Yeah, well we’re not all that lucky,” Zitao insisted. “How’d you first get him to fuck you then?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Actual sex? Not just the extras? He was the one who… you know…”

 

“Seduced you?”

 

“I swear to god Zitao, don’t say it like that, but yeah. Pretty much.”

 

“How?”

 

Sehun was caught up with his gaze flickering between the two when Kyungsoo simply said, “We were dating. You know. The thing that normal teenagers do before they engage in sex.”

 

Zitao scoffed and Jongin simply said, “Well, I don’t have time for that.”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun grinned, “Your fingers must be getting sore, eh?”

 

Sehun burst into laughter as Jongin lunged across the table at him as the morning bell went and people began filing into the room.

 

Homeroom consisted of the usual boring nothingness, so Sehun sat through it on his phone as the teacher ran through the usual morning notices before the day actually started and Sehun, Jongin, and Zitao could go to their dance class.

 

And that’s what they did. Kyungsoo had her vocal lesson at the same time as their dance class. Both rooms, the voice rooms and the dance studio, were next to each other on the other side of the school and since Zitao and Jongin were still caught up in their love affairs, Sehun got to walk next to Kyungsoo on the way.

 

The girl, however, was still texting. An accidental glance told Sehun she was texting Chanyeol.

 

Sehun sighed, hoisting his bag higher onto his shoulders as he stared at Jongin’s back. He didn’t get to stare to too long, because Kyungsoo began talking to him. “Sehun, want to come over today?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“We’re getting the new math project today, and you know I don’t like putting things off. If you’re not busy, come over and we’ll start it.”

 

Math was the only lesson that Sehun had with Kyungsoo, and it was the lesson they had after dance and voice on Mondays. While Sehun hated math, having the lesson with Kyungsoo made it more bearable. Not only was it because it was a lesson with his friend (whom he had a crush on and got the chance to be funny and cool around with no interruptions from their other friends), but Sehun also struggled in math sometimes, and Kyungsoo was really good and would help him out. Sehun knew that while the assignment they’d be given today wasn’t a group project, everyone in the class would work on it with their friends anyway.

 

“Uhh, yeah?”

 

“Was that a question?” Kyungsoo looked amused.

 

Sehun corrected himself quickly. “No, but yeah. I can come over.”

 

The girl smiled sweetly, and Sehun prayed for the heat to stay off his face. “Great. Want to stay for dinner?”

 

“Is that alright?”

 

“Of course. Mum’s making lasagne.”

 

“Oh. I fucking love your mum’s lasagne,” Sehun told her.

 

“Language,” She scolded.

 

A retort was on Sehun’s lips, but Zitao quickly said, “I want some too. Kyungsoo, invite me over.”

 

“No. See you guys later.” And with that, Kyungsoo was turning into the music wing as Sehun, Jongin, and Zitao turned into the dance studio.

 

“Damn,” Zitao muttered, “Why are you so special?”

 

Sehun hid his grin by rubbing at his nose.


	2. Hurt (An endless mystery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun thinks panic will one day shut down his heart.

While Sehun loved his dance lessons, having to rush to his next class was not ideal. Especially when that next class was with Kyungsoo.

 

So, his dance lesson ended and Sehun was in a mad rush to get to math class. The only time in his life that he’d ever rushed to a class. Ultimately, Sehun was still five minutes late and had to awkwardly shuffle into the classroom as the teacher rolled his eyes. Sehun made his way to his seat with Kyungsoo in the back.

 

In their first lesson that year, Kyungsoo had sat in the front, and Sehun was forced to endure it for that lesson. Fortunately, the next lesson they had that week, Sehun made it to the room first and took a seat in the second row. Then the next lesson, Sehun got there first again and sat them in the back. When Kyungsoo had arrived barely a minute later, she had looked very unimpressed, noticing all the spare seats in the front of the room. Sehun had just grinned impishly and Kyungsoo had relented. Since then, they had sat in the back together, much to Kyungsoo’s dismay.

 

Sehun quickly slid into his seat between Kyungsoo and some random kid Sehun didn’t even know the name of and Kyungsoo slid over the new assignment sheet.

 

All Sehun could do was breathe a small, “Fuck me,” (which was he was immediately reprimanded for by Kyungsoo) and try his best not to fall asleep during the lesson. He succeeded (marginally), and he and Kyungsoo said quick _see you later_ ’s as the parted ways for the third lesson. Sehun had a free period with Zitao and he knew that Kyungsoo had English with Jongin.

 

 

 

 

His lessons and his breaks passed without incident the rest of the day. He hung out with Zitao for his free, everyone in their breaks, and then had the middle of the day by himself in History and a double free by himself in the afternoon. Zitao and Jongin always went home early on Mondays, hence why Sehun was by himself in the free period. He always stayed on Mondays simply because it was easier for him to catch 3:20 bus home. But today he wasn’t catching his usual bus. He was catching Kyungsoo’s bus with her. Or so he thought.

 

At the end of the day, he met with Kyungsoo at their lockers, just three apart from each other.

 

“I forgot that the reason mum’s making lasagne today was because she promised to make it for Chanyeol, who was going to come over. Do you mind if he’s there too? He said he’ll pick us up to take us home,” Kyungsoo had told him as she packed her bag at the end of the day.

 

Sehun felt his heart go double time in his chest. A chance to hang out with them both. Granted, Kyungsoo’s parents were going to be around, but they’d all go to Kyungsoo’s room and hang out. Just the three of them. While Sehun had been excited to be alone with Kyungsoo, a small part of him had felt guilty. Not that guilt was gone. “That’s fine? He’s your boyfriend, you guys can do what you want.”

 

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo scolded without looking at him, “He’s you’re friend as well. I’m just asking if we can all hang out at my place. I had forgotten when I invited you over, but I’m not recanting my invite to either of you.”

 

Sehun nodded mutely then said, “I like hanging out with you and Chanyeol-hyung,” and regretted it immediately. Heat rushed to his face as Kyungsoo whipped her head around to look at him as he leaned against the locker neighbouring hers. She had one eye brow quirked and Sehun quickly stood straight and turned away to hide his blush. He didn’t know where his filter was. Before he could try to dumbly excuse himself, Kyungsoo was pulling out her phone and answering a call.

 

“Hey? What’s up?” She said into her phone. Then a frown crossed her face and she looked up at Sehun. “Okay? Why?” A pause, “We’ll still have to be home for dinner. I mean, mum’s expecting you obviously,” which is what made Sehun realise she was talking to Chanyeol, “and I told her Sehun will be there too, so... Ah, okay. Yeah, it’ll be fine, I’ll just call my mum in a minute… yep, I’ll tell him… see you soon, usual place. Bye.” Kyungsoo ended the call and said to Sehun, “Change of plan. Apparently, everyone is going to Zitao’s place and Chanyeol’s been pressured into going too by Baekhyun and Jongdae.”

 

“Oh. So, we’re going there instead?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and turned to finish packing her bag as she continued. “I mean, I guess we won’t start the assignment, but you’re still welcome for dinner. So, we’ll hang out at Zitao’s for a couple hours, then Yeol will take us to mine, we’ll eat, then he can take you home if you need a lift.”

 

“Yeah, I will. I hate taking buses at night.”

 

Kyungsoo swung her bag up onto her shoulder and closed her locker. That was when she took a minute to call her mum, explaining the situation and ending the call with a “Thanks, love you, bye.”

 

They walked down the hall towards the back at the school where Sehun knew Chanyeol always parked when he would pick Kyungsoo, or even Jongin, Zitao, or him, up. Their friends were all pretty cool about carting each other around.

 

“Sorry for… you know, ‘double booking’. I didn’t even realise.” Kyungsoo said quietly in that way she did as they walked. Weirdly, Sehun thought that sounded a lot like a lie, and it took Sehun a second before he could comprehend what she meant.

 

“Oh,” he said, “it’s alright, like I said, I…” and he stopped himself short this time but knew Kyungsoo knew. He was not winning today.

 

Sehun got a sneaky glance from Kyungsoo and she said, “You like hanging out with my boyfriend and me. Why?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sehun mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. “You’re really quiet and he’s really loud. It’s funny, I guess. We _are_ friends after all.”

 

Kyungsoo looked like she wanted to question him some more but didn’t press him until they were out the school. Kyungsoo was an expert at spotting liars and telling who wasn’t being totally truthful. There was no way Sehun was going to tell the truth, but Kyungsoo had him in a corner only minutes later. They had walked out the school and to Chanyeol’s usual parking spot in silence and ended up resting against the gate as they waited. Sehun hoped he didn’t take too long.

 

“So… do you like Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo said almost conversationally. Sehun knew how she meant it but pretended he didn’t. How could he have let himself be led into this situation? What on earth had he done to deserve being called out like this, spotted.

 

“Yeah? Chanyeol’s cool. We _are_ friends, I just said that.”

 

“No. Do you like him? You know,” Kyungsoo’s stare bore into his eyes, and Sehun felt his throat clog up. Just as he was about to attempt some excuse, he was saved by Chanyeol’s uncanny timing for the second time that afternoon. Pulling up, Chanyeol honked his horn to get their attention. Kyungsoo stared at Sehun for another moment before saying, “Come on,” and getting into the front seat. Sehun moved stiffly to the back door and slid in, dumping his bag next to him. Sehun looked up in time to just catch Chanyeol pulling away from a kiss with Kyungsoo, before pulling back out on the street, heading to Zitao’s house.

 

 

 

 

Zitao’s house was Sehun’s favourite. It was his favourite for two reasons. The first was that it was the biggest. Not only was Zitao’s room huge, but she also had a games room that her parents happily funded, intent on spoiling their child. To be fair, it wasn’t ridiculously over the top, but the room did have 50-inch TV and two different gaming systems which a huge assortment of games. There was also a sectional sofa that they had managed to fit everyone onto during movie nights (as long as Kyungsoo sat on Chanyeol or even Jongin’s lap and Baekhyun sat on… somebody’s, Sehun’s if Chanyeol wasn’t available. She had tried to sit on Yifan’s lap once, but received too many glares from Zitao, sharp eyes scaring Baekhyun off from doing it again), and four beanbags in the back corner.

 

The second reason was because Zitao’s parents were never home. So that meant that they pretty much had free reign of the house almost every time they came over.

 

When Zitao answered the door for them (after an awkward car ride wherein Chanyeol apparently couldn’t pick up on the tension between Kyungsoo and Sehun), she told them that only Yifan, Yixing, and Joonmyun were too busy to come along, and Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Jongin had gone for snacks. Together they all walked up to the games room and Sehun immediately dumped his bag in the corner and made for the couch. He sprawled across it, noting Minseok with Luhan in the corner on the bean bags, Zitao sprawling across the floor to sleep, and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sitting down on the floor by the coffee table, leaning against the couch. Kyungsoo took off her school blazer and began pulling out papers from her bag.

 

Sehun watched the latter two for a while as the room just sat quietly. _What was the point of coming_ , Sehun though _, if we’re just sitting here_. He could have just hung out with Kyungsoo at her place. _Actually, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol_. Maybe that wasn’t preferable. He’d made a fool of himself in front of Kyungsoo today, maybe he’d have just made it worse by being alone with the two of them. She knew. She had him figured out and Sehun didn’t know what to do about it. At least he had the relief of Kyungsoo’s parents and older brother at dinner. Sehun’s thoughts were interrupted by the two in the corner.

 

“Luhan, tell Yeol the thing,” Minseok said loudly to the room, not just Luhan.

 

“Oh yeah,” Luhan said, “Chanyeol, Sehun was groping your girlfriend again today.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed loudly. Sehun did too. Okay, there was one guilty pleasure he couldn’t give up on no matter how bad he felt about it.

 

“Wait,” Chanyeol asked, looking around at everyone, “How did you guys even know? You were at uni all day. I know you were.”

 

“Jongdae told me,” Minseok mumbled.

 

“How did she know? She was at uni _with_ me.”

 

“She drove me to school this morning and saw Sehun grope me immediately as I got out the car,” Kyungsoo said simply.

 

Chanyeol laughed, “Sehun, please stop groping my girlfriend.”

 

Sehun pretended to think it over, tapping his chin in mock thoughtfulness as he rolled his eyes around. “Hmm… No. I don’t think I will. Her butt is too perfect not to grope.”

 

“It is, but I swear I'll knock you down.” Chanyeol didn't look threatening at all, but Sehun shrugged. All the while, Kyungsoo looked up, seemingly studying them.

 

“I'm _sure_ you will,” Sehun said sarcastically. “I'll stop touching Kyungsoo’s butt if _you_ stop touching _my_ butt. And Tao stops touching my waist. And… and Luhan stops touching my chin.”

 

“I touch your chin to make you smile,” Luhan called from his position across the room on the beanbags with Minseok. Neither even looked up, just kept playing whatever dumb game they were playing on their 3DSs. As if they were the oldest of the group.

 

“Okay then,” Sehun announced, “Luhan doesn't have to stop, but you and Tao do.”

 

“I'm not stopping,” Zitao mumbled from her position on the ground.

 

“Okay then, Chanyeol, stop touching my butt and I’ll stop touching Kyungsoo’s.”

 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, seeming to carefully assess the situation. “Why do we have to banter over this?” He said slowly, “You’re touching my girlfriend’s butt.” He had that same look in his eyes that Kyungsoo did before. The look she had when Sehun thought she was lying, but this seemed more like Chanyeol seeing how far he could go.

 

“Because,” Sehun said even slower, as if he was explaining it all to someone incredibly stupid, “if I can’t touch your girlfriend’s butt, then you can’t cheat on your girlfriend’s butt by touching my butt.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Chanyeol, shut up,” Kyungsoo mumbled, and Sehun saw her shooting daggers at them both, “Sehun, just-”

 

“Chanyeol should just stop touching me then!” Sehun argued, standing up and nearly kicking Zitao in the process. Zitao in response just rolled over and away, landing besides Luhan, who reached down to scratch harshly at Zitao’s scalp through the girl’s ponytail.

 

Sehun felt his heart clench in his chest. Okay, so he touched Kyungsoo’s ass a lot, but Chanyeol touched his more. Sehun liked it because he could almost pretend that he was closer to them than he really was. He felt like everything was going wrong for him. First, he’d been found out and made himself looked like an idiot, then he was being chastised for something that they all did anyway. Panic was blooming, a little dark part of his brain was trying to surface and put bad thoughts in his head.

 

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo warned.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun looked like they were about to argue more, but then the door opened and Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Jongin walked in.

 

“The _best_ thing just happened,” Baekhyun announced, throwing her arms up and marching into the room with Jongdae. It immediately relieved the tension. Behind them, Jongin sighed and dumped the two plastic bags in his hands onto the coffee table and fell onto the couch next to Sehun’s vacated spot. Sehun decided to sit down again, but dragged Jongin against him, who in turn leaned his head on Sehun’s shoulder and closed his eyes to rest. He was glad for the break, relaxing against Jongin and trying to ignore the humiliation of the afternoon.

 

“And what is that? Chanyeol asked excitedly, forgetting their little argument. Sehun watched Kyungsoo roll her eyes and return to the work that she had lain out in front of her. Looking closer, Sehun noticed that is was the fucking math assignment. The girls sat themselves next to Chanyeol on the floor around the coffee table, their backs to the TV.

 

“We’re buying the snacks-” Baekhyun began but was interrupted by Jongin.

 

“I’m buying the snacks, I paid for them, excuse you.” Sehun looked down at him and saw Jongin pouting and glaring at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun simply waved him off, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, we’re at the checkout and we look over at the checkout next to us. Jongdae, tell them what we saw.”

 

Jongdae sat a little bit straighter and, like it was the most incredible thing in the world, announced, “A couponer.”

 

The room was quiet except for the _Super Smash Bros_ theme coming from the corner of the room. Everyone looked at Jongdae and Baekhyun before Chanyeol finally broke the silence. “Wow, so exciting,” He said blankly and received a punch in the arm for it.

 

“Shut up, Chanyeol. She wasn’t just a couponer. She was an extreme couponer,” Jongdae amended with a wave of her hand. Sehun raised an eyebrow. It was… kind of interesting. Interesting enough the get everyone’s attention away from what had just happened.

 

“So, we pay for the snacks-” Baekhyun began again.

 

“I pay for the snacks.” Jongin mumbled again into Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“-And we hang around to watch this lady finish.”

 

“So,” Jongdae continues, “She has like, thirty bottles of shampoo, like twelve of those ten kilo dog food bags, maybe twenty boxes of fucking cornflakes, and, no shit, like fifty bottles of Windex and a whole heap of shit like that.”

 

“We’re watching her and her total gets to 1200 dollars and then she whips out her coupons. Literally, it was a fucking book.” Baekhyun said.

 

“No wonder you guys took so fucking long,” Zitao said from the floor. She had rolled back over to them and was laying on her stomach by the end the couch, chin propped up on her hands.

 

“Shut. Up.” Jongdae laughed, “The important part of the story is that by the end of it… the store _owed_ _her_ 3 dollars! And as for the _point_ of the story, it’s that bitches be crazy. Just like Sehun. Chanyeol, he groped your girlfriend this morning.”

 

Chanyeol nodded as Sehun glared at the older girl. “Yeah, I know, Luhan already told me.”

 

“DAMNIT!” Jongdae shouted, slamming her fist into the table then laughing with Baekhyun at the suddenness of it. Sehun kept glaring and heard Jongin giggle into his neck. Looking over nervously at Kyungsoo, Sehun saw her eyes on his once again. Her eyes were hard, set, and she had one eyebrow quirked, like she knew something. She definitely knew something.

 

Sehun gulped.

 

Dinner was going to be tough.


	3. Lucky One (Keep it coming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun thinks all is fine, but really... he's been caught.

Dinner wasn’t as bad as Sehun thought it would be.

 

After hanging out at Zitao’s, killing time by everyone splitting into teams taking in turns in Mario Kart (youngest four versus oldest four, minus Kyungsoo who never played) and then messing around with Jongin and Zitao in her backyard under the pretence of practicing their dance, Sehun and Kyungsoo loaded themselves back into Chanyeol’s car and they drove off.

 

As they drove, it was a much more comfortable drive. They talked and laughed and Sehun didn’t get the feeling that either of them was mad at him, which was good. Chanyeol had dropped the whole ‘touching his girlfriend’s butt’ thing almost immediately after it happened, and Kyungsoo just seemed like her normal quiet self. Chanyeol and Sehun filled most of the silence with the occasional chastising comment from the girl. Sehun was split between worried and relaxed. He was happy that nothing seemed to be weird, but worried that it was all a front. Worried that they were being nice just because Kyungsoo’s mum was expecting him at dinner.

 

When they got to Kyungsoo’s place, her mother was cutting vegetables for a side salad and the kitchen smelled like the world’s best lasagne. Kyungsoo greeted her mother with a ‘Hey mum’, Sehun greeted her with a ‘Hello, thanks for having me over’, and Chanyeol greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a ‘good evening, the lasagne smells delicious’. Kyungsoo’s mum told them dinner would be ready in about twenty minutes, so they went into the Kyungsoo’s room to hang out.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun went to follow Kyungsoo right in, but they were pushed back and made to wait outside the room as Kyungsoo got changed quickly. Chanyeol pouted, about to complain, but with a small gesture from Kyungsoo he didn’t say anything. Soon enough, they were walking into her room.

 

Chanyeol immediately sprawled out on Kyungsoo’s bed, folding his hands behind his head. Sehun sat himself on the ground, leaning against the side of the bed as Kyungsoo sat on the chair at her desk. Chanyeol asked them about the assignment they were going to do in math and Kyungsoo explained it to him while Sehun listened, learning as much about the assignment as Chanyeol was.

 

When dinner was ready, they all went out to the dining room and Kyungsoo’s older brother emerged from his room. Sehun was sat between Kyungsoo and her father, but it was alright, Sehun liked her dad. The cool thing about Kyungsoo’s parents is that they gave them wine to drink with the meal. Sehun wasn’t the biggest fan of wine, but he liked alcohol, so he took the glass Kyungsoo’s mother handed to him with much gusto.

 

They talked around the table as they all ate.

 

Seungsoo asked about why Kyungsoo had two boys over, a cheeky grin on his face. Kyungsoo explained about the assignment and accidently forgetting Chanyeol was coming over.

 

Kyungsoo’s mother asked Sehun how his dancing was going. Sehun explained that this time he got a duet with Jongin, who Kyungsoo’s parents adored.

 

Kyungsoo’s father asked Chanyeol how university was going. Chanyeol told him the it was all going well.

 

As dinner finished, Kyungsoo’s mother refused to let them help. Chanyeol had tried to insist, but then eventually relented, saying that he had to get home and if Sehun needed a lift, they needed to go. Sehun agreed and said goodbye to Kyungsoo’s family. Her mother wished him luck with his practice and asked him to pass the sentiments to Jongin as well.

 

As Sehun and Chanyeol headed outside, Kyungsoo followed, hugging herself in her thin jumper as she stood in the open door. Sehun pretended to not be looking out of the corner of his eye as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo kissed sweetly. Then they said goodbye and Chanyeol was pulling out of the driveway and heading to Sehun’s house.

 

“Oh, my god,” Chanyeol was saying, “that was so fucking good.”

 

“Hmm,” Sehun agreed. It _was_ good lasagne.

 

They talked some more until Chanyeol pulled up to Sehun’s place. Chanyeol said his goodbye simply and scratched Sehun’s scalp just behind his ear. As Sehun walked into his house, he noticed that Chanyeol waited until he was inside before driving away.

 

 

 

 

While dinner had been fine, the next day was the most nerve racking of Sehun’s life.

 

School had been fine, and during one of his free periods, Kyungsoo had asked him to come to a public library after school with her. Sehun, of course, agreed and after school, they went to their local library. Little did he know that Chanyeol was going to be here.

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said as they approached her boyfriend, “Didn’t I mention? Sorry.” He felt like she didn’t mention it on purpose, but why she didn’t, he had no idea.

 

“It’s fine, I was just surprised,” Sehun answered.

 

And they studied. All of them sitting together.

 

As they sat together though, Sehun dwelled in his thoughts. The previous day with Kyungsoo’s questioning, his mistakes. He still didn’t know what to think of it all. Had she figured him out? Had she told Chanyeol about what happened? Probably. Or had Chanyeol figured it out and then told her? Why weren’t they mad at him? Kyungsoo knew that he liked her boyfriend. Chanyeol wasn’t so dense that he couldn’t have noticed that Sehun liked his girlfriend. Both of them had undoubtedly spoken to each other about it, so there was no way either of them knew _nothing_.

 

In Sehun’s mind, one of two things were happening. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had invited him to hang out to show them that it wasn’t something to make a big deal out of, ignoring the situation essentially, or they had asked him here so to get him somewhere neutral before they told him off completely for what he had been doing. Either way, Sehun didn’t like the outcome and just stared at his math textbook for a good ten minutes before deciding to be brave. He just needed to get to the bottom of it all and the best was he thought was to be obnoxiously nosy so to make them just tell him to fuck off if that’s what they wanted.

 

If not, well… Sehun could only hope that they still wanted to be his friends even though he kept messing up.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo?” Sehun asked. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, but Sehun figured she was listening, Chanyeol, however, did look up at him. Sehun continued, “You’re not a virgin, right?”

 

Kyungsoo froze, pen poised over the paper, and Chanyeol was looking quickly between his girlfriend and Sehun as shock crossed his face. Sehun didn’t know if it was because of his question or because he didn’t know how Kyungsoo would react. Sehun tried to keep his face blank, just waiting for the outcome.

 

Kyungsoo’s answer shocked Sehun with her bluntness. “Yes. I’m not a virgin.”

 

“Wait, seriously?” He asked in mock surprise. “I should have guessed though.” Sehun had guessed.

 

Chanyeol’s face had gone immediately red at Kyungsoo’s words and now the older boy was attempting to bury into the collar of his sweater, looking… nervous? He’d only ever seen that look a couple times. One of those times was when Chanyeol admitted to him and Jongin that he wanted to as Kyungsoo out, and the expression had only deepened when he had gone off to go do it.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yup. Chanyeol and I have sex. Want to join in some time?”

 

Sehun thought he felt all his brain cells simultaneously implode. He felt his face going red and forced out an awkward laugh, stuttering, “W-what? What the fuck, dude?”

 

“Oh? You don’t want to?” Kyungsoo was looking at him so intensely and with such sincerity that all Sehun could do was look at Chanyeol. Sehun definitely wanted to, but his brain told him that she was just messing with him, that she would take it back and that would start the conversation about how Sehun needed to leave them alone. The thought was crushing Sehun, but Chanyeol’s next words almost felt like a saving grace, even if he didn’t believe them at first.

 

Chanyeol was still attempting to hide in his collar but mumbled to Sehun, “We were actually going to just ask you if you wanted to, like, go on a… well, a date with us first…”

 

Sehun his gaze flickered back to Kyungsoo, completely gobsmacked. “April fools was ages ago, guys, this isn’t a funny joke. For one, it’s a weird fucking joke.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes, “Fine, whatever, don’t go on a date with us. Just live your lonely existence while we continue to-”

 

Sehun didn’t have a reply, but Chanyeol cut in, “What Kyungsoo _means_ ,” he drew out the word, “is that this isn’t a joke. Sehun, you flirt around with both of us all the time and at the _same_ time. We figured you like us, don’t you? We figured maybe you’d like to date us.”

 

Looking away, Sehun thought the situation over. This was honestly the best position he could be in, why wasn’t he saying yes? This is what he had wanted for so long now and as the opportunity presented itself, why wasn’t he taking full advantage of it? Why was that little voice in his head telling him not to believe them?

 

Luckily, both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol seemed content with letting him think it though, as if they could see Sehun’s mental gymnastics they stayed quiet, not rushing him through it. Sehun thought about their words carefully, thinking about the chances that he could be in their relationship. After a few moments, Sehun asked, “You’re serious?”

 

“Yes, Sehun,” Kyungsoo answered. “You like us, we like you. Date us.” Sehun studied them both, seeing the sincerity on their faces and made a decision. He had an answer. Kind of.

 

“Can I think about it?”

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo answered at the same time. “Of course.”

 

“There’s no rush, Sehun,” Chanyeol told him.

 

“Please don’t feel pressured to give us an answer before you’re comfortable,” Kyungsoo followed. “We’d like you to say yes, but nothing’s going to change in our friendship if you say no.”

 

Sehun looked away again. He needed time alone to think and shut up the little voice in his head. “I think I’m going to go home, now.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, “We should head off to.”

 

“Do you need a lift, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Sehun shook his head, nervously avoiding their eyes, “Nah, I have an errand I have to run for my mum.”

 

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

 

After they had all packed Chanyeol said his goodbye with a scratch behind Sehun’s ear, and Kyungsoo said hers with a small heart-shaped smile and a touch to Sehun’s arm, Sehun headed out to the bus stop and Chanyeol drove Kyungsoo home.

 

 

 

 

When Sehun got home that night after picking up some dry cleaning for his mum, he went immediately to his room and threw himself down onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling and the postcards he stuck up there last year, Sehun really tried to give everything a think over.

 

Chanyeol said that they realised he was flirting, and instead of confronting him to tell him to cut it out, they both had just let him do it. Why? Because they liked him too, that’s what they had said, but why? It wasn’t a joke, they said they were serious and Sehun figured they wouldn’t lie about something like that, or about liking him which Kyungsoo clearly supplied.

 

But Sehun’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone chiming in his pocket. Pulling it out, Sehun saw that it was a message from Jongdae, but he also saw the notification of a Snapchat from Kyungsoo. He mustn’t have heard them when he was listening to his iPod on the bus. Sehun quickly unlocked his phone to see that Kyungsoo had sent 5 Snaps to him. Checking the time, they were sent about half an hour ago. Yup, missed them while on the bus.

 

The first one was a picture of Chanyeol laying on what Sehun recognised was Kyungsoo’s bed and the picture had the caption:

_When ur bf won’t stop talking about his crush_

 

Sehun laughed and screenshotted that.

 

The second was much the same, but Chanyeol’s arms were hanging of the side of the bed this time. The caption was:

 

_“He’s so CUTE, Soo” ~quote of the year_

 

Sehun blushed and screenshotted that one too.

 

The third one was a rare Kyungsoo selfie, her face covered in an unimpressed scowl, with the cation:

_The crush is you fyi_

 

Another screenshot.

 

The fourth was another picture of Chanyeol, who was now sitting up in the bed, the photo taken mid-laugh. The caption read:

_“He’s your crush too Soo, tell him that”_

 

Sehun almost forgot to screenshot that one, too occupied with the heat in his face and glad he was alone in this room.

 

The last photo was another rare Kyungsoo selfie, this time Kyungsoo had a defeated look on her face and the caption simply read:

_He’s right_.

 

Sehun quickly added that screenshot to his collection.

 

Well then. The series of shots were so innocent and cute that Sehun felt his heart clench in his chest. It didn’t feel bad, not like the guilt that usually pulled all the air out of his lungs, or the jealously that chocked him up. It was a good feeling, something sweet.

 

Sehun another made a decision. A final decision.

 

Holding up his phone, Sehun took a selfie to send. He tried to make himself look as cute as he could, pulling a questioning expression with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk and he added the caption, _so… you guys just take me on a date?_

 

He sent the photo off quickly, not giving himself a chance to question his decision. While he waited for a reply, Sehun rubbed his hands over his face and breathed deeply to try and calm his racing heart. It was nerve-wracking and scary even if he trusted the two. And that’s what he told himself. He trusted them, they were being genuine. They wouldn’t play him like this, do something so mean.

 

After what felt like an age (but had only been around 4 minutes), Sehun’s phone lit up and chimed with a Snapchat notification.

 

Quickly opening it, Sehun was confronted with a video this time. It was video of a shirtless Chanyeol (who Sehun had noticed was in sweatpants about 4 sizes too small with pink stripes down the side instead of the jeans he had been wearing in the earlier snaps and earlier that day) standing on Kyungsoo’s bed with his arms held out and his head tipped back. Sehun was shocked by the suddenness of Chanyeol screaming what sounded like “Movie night.” The caption read:

_Yup, u free Saturday night?_

 

And as the video closed, another Snap came in. It was Chanyeol, now sitting on the bed again, face looking shocked and scared and the caption read:

_My neighbours heard him_.

 

Sehun laughed and opened messenger. He quickly created a group chat with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol and sent a message.

 

_Sehun: Okay, movie night Saturday_

 

A few moments later, Sehun saw that Kyungsoo had read the message and she was replying immediately.

 

_Kyungsoo: Oh, this is cute_

_Kyungsoo: Chan’s phone is dead, but he’s here with me obviously_

_Kyungsoo: But yeah, we’ll do it at Chan’s? My parents will be home so…_

 

Sehun had only been to Chanyeol’s apartment once. His parents were paying his rent for him until he graduated, and he never really had anyone that wasn’t Baekhyun, Jongdae, or Kyungsoo over out of respect for that. Sehun was only there because earlier that year he had needed a place to crash to be able to out for his birthday, so Chanyeol had said him and Jongin could crash at his because it was close to the bar they went to.

 

_Sehun: Okay, cool, want me to bring anything?_

 

Kyungsoo’s reply took a few seconds

 

_Kyungsoo: Chanyeol started screaming out ‘no way’_

_Kyungsoo: So he’s paying for food then ahaha_

 

Sehun grinned and replied. But those sweatpants needed to be questioned.

 

_Sehun: Sweet_

_Sehun: Also, were u guys fucking?_

_Kyungsoo changed to conversation name to #stopsehun2k16_

_Kyungsoo: Chan stole my phone and changed that_

_Kyungsoo changed the conversation name to #stopchanyeol2k16_

_Kyungsoo: That was me_

_Kyungsoo: And yes, we were cuz we honestly weren’t expecting a reply from you yet, so we didn’t think anything of it. Sorry_

 

Sehun froze for a second to think about the implication of Kyungsoo’s words. Why would she apologise just because they were messing around? Sehun figured that maybe they thought they needed stop if they were dating Sehun? Sehun laughed at the unexpectedness of that thought, though touched, and in that moment he realised how much he really wanted Saturday to come. His thoughts were interrupted by a new message from Kyungsoo.

 

_Kyungsoo: Want to see the pictures?_

_Kyungsoo: That was Chanyeol_

_Kyungsoo: What a pervert_

_Kyungsoo: The photos don’t actually exist, my god Sehun, I’m not a slut_

Sehun laughed, the joke so shockingly unlike Kyungsoo, and then another message came in so Sehun replied.

 

_Kyungsoo: But Chan said he’s more than happy to send you dick pics_

_Sehun: Maybe later_

_Kyungsoo: Chan said okay_

_Sehun: Can I get nudes from you?_

_Kyungsoo: Hmm probably not_

_Kyungsoo: But I don’t even really send Chan nudes so…_

 

Fair enough, Sehun thought, and just as he was about to reply, Kyungsoo sent a final message.

 

_Kyungsoo: My mum just got home with food so we got to go eat, talk to you later?_

_Sehun: Yeah, eat well._


	4. They Never Know (Cross the line)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun thinks he's doing really fucking well, all things considered.

School on Wednesday had Sehun shaking like a leaf. He did end up talking with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol again and it was so normal, that Sehun had almost forgotten he was having a date with them until he scrolled up through the group chat. They had just talked about school and family and movies they wanted to see when they were released, but Sehun was still nervous as he got off the bus in front of the school and walked over to the benches near the car park to sit and wait for his friends, like he did every day.

 

He got even more nervous when Kyungsoo’s brother pulled into the lot to drop Kyungsoo off. Sehun had long ago learned that she had someone different to take her to school every day. Wednesdays were when her brother worked the morning shift and could take her in.

 

Then Kyungsoo was walking over to Sehun with that beautiful heart shaped smile on her lips and Sehun froze. It wasn’t until she was right in front of him, bending down to get on eye level that he snapped out of it and choked out a “hey.”

 

“Hey. Why are you so jumpy?” Kyungsoo asked as she sat down next to him to wait for Jongin and Zitao. They both always came much later, Zitao obsessed with getting her hair and makeup perfect, Jongin obsessed with his bed.

 

Sehun fiddled with his phone absentmindedly, not looking at the girl, “You… know why.”

 

Sehun felt petite fingers under his chin, lifting his head to force him to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes, “Sehun. Don’t be nervous. Everything is good, right?”

 

“Is this all a secret?” Sehun blurted out before he could help himself.

 

Kyungsoo looked taken aback for a second before she put her hand down on Sehun’s and said, “Do you want it to be a secret?”

 

Sehun nodded, “Just for a little while.” While he was aching to tell everyone about the date, he didn’t want to spoil anything or make it weird. There would be some much explaining to everyone and what if it didn’t work out? Better for it to have a secret little experiment then a relationship that collapse a friendship group.

 

“Okay, Sehun,” Kyungsoo said softly, “it’s a secret until you want it to not be.”

 

“Is that okay? It being my choice?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, “Sehun, we want you to as comfortable as possible. If that means you want it to be a secret, then Chanyeol and I want it to be a secret, and that’s perfectly okay.”

 

Sehun nodded, the fact that they had obviously talked about it make it somewhat easier for him to accept it. Then Kyungsoo was pulling her hand away and just moments later, Zitao’s father was pulling into the lot to drop her off.

 

After getting out, Zitao quickly began strutting over, face fierce and she obviously had a story to tell.  “Where the fuck is Jongin?” She asked immediately as she got to them.

 

“What?” Sehun laughed out, “He’s not here yet, you beat him.”

 

Zitao sighed and rolled her eyes, “I’ll just tell him later then. Guess what fucking happened?”

 

“What?” Sehun asked obediently. He saw Kyungsoo looking on, amused at the two of them.

 

“So, I have had e-fucking-nough, right? I had my plan but then Kyungsoo dissed it, so I was like, ‘whatever, now or never’. So, I was at Yifan’s last night and I was going to confess but I got really nervous and started crying, right?”

 

“Wasn’t that part of the plan, anyway?” Sehun asked.

 

“Yes, but this was totally accidental. I just got really nervous and upset, and Yifan is like, ‘oh, what’s wrong, are you scared?’ We were watching some dumb movie, it wasn’t even scary, so was like ‘no’, and then I just let it all out. I told him that I really like him and I want to be his girlfriend. I had to throw the girlfriend bit in otherwise he wouldn’t understand. And you know what happened next?” Zitao had sat down at that point, practically falling into the seat next to Sehun. Zitao continued, “Yifan said these literal words to me. This exactly: ‘Zitao… you’re in high school, we can’t date.”

 

“Oh, that sucks, I’m sorry.” Sehun began, trying to comfort the girl, but she wasn’t distraught.

 

“That’s not all Sehun.” Zitao, with all her energy before, had now began speaking softer, almost shy in her next words. “He said, ‘if you still want to be with me when you graduate, we can try it out.’”

 

“Oh,” Sehun said.

 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo added.

 

“Try it out? Try what out?” Jongin asked from behind them.

 

They all turned around to see Jongin standing there, bag slung over one shoulder and confusion on his face. Zitao spoke up, a half smile on her face, “Yifan said we can date when I graduate.”

 

“Great.” Jongin said.

 

Zitao nodded too. Sehun had never seen her so shy and it was kind of funny. In a ‘I’m so happy for you but this is too adorable what happened to scary Zitao’ kind of way.

 

“Now,” Jongin announced, falling into the seats with them, “We can focus on my problem with Joonmyun-hyung.”

 

“Oh! Yifan, Minseok-oppa, Luhan, Jongdae, and Yixing are all coming to mine on Thursday because it’s a long weekend Friday. Everyone else should come over too.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “we were at yours on Monday.”

 

“Yeah, but there’ll be alcohol this time. Long weekend.”

 

“I’m in,” Sehun recanted immediately, excited to drink. It’d been a while since he’d gone to a party, and even if this was just friends getting together to hangout, Sehun wouldn’t turn down the chance to drink.

 

“Great. Jongin, you got to come. And you too Kyungsoo. Because if you come, then Chanyeol will come, and if Chanyeol and Jongdae are coming, then Baekhyun will come, and if everyone else is coming, then Joonmyun-oppa will come. I’ll invite them all.”

 

“Okay, but how does that help me? I mean, hanging out with everyone won’t get me time alone with hyung.” Jongin had his chin balanced on his hands, sleepy pout on his face.

 

“We’ll play drinking games,” Sehun suggested, “and we’ll figure out… something. 7 minutes in heaven?”

 

“No,” Zitao said immediately, “Too obvious. And weird. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are dating, Minseok-oppa and Luhan too, and nobody wants to do with anyone else. It’d be too small a game and I think we’re too close to play it seriously.” Sehun marginally succeeded in not looking away or changing his expression as she mentioned Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, but he did feel his heart jump. Kyungsoo didn’t look phased and part of Sehun was almost irked, upset.

 

Kyungsoo then spoke up. “Never have I ever. ‘Never have I ever wanted to go on a date with Joonmyun-oppa.’”

 

Zitao shook her head. “I’ve wanted to go on a date with him once upon a time. I mean, he’s lovely. I’ve never been interested in him, but I thought a date with him would be nice, so others will probably take a shot or whatever too.”

 

Sehun nodded, “Same. And I’m pretty sure Baekhyun has wanted a date with him, so…”

 

“‘Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about Joonmyun-oppa,’” was Kyungsoo’s next suggestion. Sehun didn’t say anything. He hadn’t _technically_ had a _sexual fantasy_ about Joonmyun, but he had done dirty things with him. Jongin was the only one who knew that. He didn’t seem to mind though, the fact that he was wanted to get with Joonmyun after Sehun already had, having no problem with discussing his situation with Sehun.

 

“Ohh, you little minx,” Zitao laughed, “that’s it.”

 

“I’ll say it. ‘Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about Joonmyun-hyung.’ Nice.” Sehun said. It was the best way to make sure Joonmyun didn’t bring it up if Jongin tried anything.

 

“Okay. I’ll make sure we’ll play. Early in the evening so Jongin isn’t too smashed to make sex eyes at Joonmyun.” Zitao laughed.

 

Jongin nodded, grin settling on his face.

 

 

 

 

After that, they all headed to homegroup before classes started. It was the same as it was every day, so they messed around on their phones and talked to each other until their first classed started. For Zitao and Kyungsoo, it was history, for Jongin and Sehun, it was a free period.

 

“Damnit,” Jongin mumbled as they walked to the study hall together. Sehun had just told him that they had a free first. “I could have slept in.”

 

“Oh, no you fucking couldn’t have. You abandon me every afternoon free we have together. You got to stick with me during this one.”

 

“Whatever. Did Kyungsoo even agree to come along on Thursday?”

 

“Huh?” Sehun momentarily had forgotten about the conversation they had all had literally half an hour before, but then he said, “She didn’t say it, but she’ll come, so Chanyeol-hyung will. You’re her favourite, she’ll do anything for you.”

 

Jongin grinned as he held the door to the study hall open for Sehun. It was obvious. Kyungsoo was dating Chanyeol, but she had a very special place in her heart for her Jonginnie. She was always there if he needed her, whether he was having some kind of nervous breakdown about some dance not working, or whether he was sleepy and needed a shoulder to rest on. All he had to do was pout and bat his eyes and she’d do anything for him. Once, when Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae were all still in high school, Sehun had overheard the two older girls playfully asking Chanyeol if he was jealous. Chanyeol had just laughed and sad, “Of course not. That’s just the way their friendship is. They’ve been friends with each other longer than I’ve been friends with them. They play around together like little kids. It’s cute.” That day Sehun had realised how good of a boyfriend Chanyeol was for the hundredth time.

 

When Sehun and Jongin had walked into the senior’s study room and found a seat, Sehun found himself still thinking about Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Their ‘sexual fantasy’ talk of the morning quickly made those thoughts not appropriate for school. Sehun was soon just staring blankly at his books, thoughts of the two going through his head. He wondered if in private they were the same. Chanyeol loud, while Kyungsoo quiet. Chanyeol had to be loud in bed, there was no way he wasn’t. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, Sehun wasn’t sure about. Would she be quiet? Would she be louder? Maybe she was a dirty talker. Sehun gulped. She had to be a dirty talker. It just fit her personality so perfectly. Usually reserved, but there was always that underlying snarkiness.

 

Sehun’s thoughts were interrupted but Jongin snapping his fingers in his face, “Huh?” Sehun asked intelligently.

 

“Dude, I was saying I’m going to get some food from the canteen. Want anything?”

 

Sehun shook his head.

 

“Whatever,” Jongin said, “I’ll get you a donut.”

 

“I could go for a donut.”

 

Jongin grinned, “See? You do want something. Jeez, you’ve been so spaced out recently. What’s up?”

 

“Nothing,” Sehun insisted, “I’m fine.”

 

Jongin squinted at him suspiciously before getting up and walking away.

 

Sehun sighed heavily as Jongin left. _Don’t think about sexy things as school_ , he chastised himself.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day was fine. Absolutely fine. Sehun managed to not give himself boners in front of his friends, and he managed to act totally normal around Kyungsoo, instead of dissolving into a puddle of shyness.

 

Thursday was the same. Totally fine. Sehun got through it with no difficulties. He even managed to get through his math lesson with Kyungsoo with no change in their dynamic. Sehun was glad. He didn’t want anything in their friendship to change, and by then it hadn’t. But the end of the day came, and they all rushed home to get changed, pretend that they would get a couple hours of homework done, and then head over to Zitao’s. Well actually, Kyungsoo wasn’t rushing home, and she would probably actually try to get some homework done until Chanyeol picked her up. Kyungsoo had said that Chanyeol would also give Sehun a ride, making his car full with Baekhyun and Jongdae

 

Zitao’s parents were away for the week, so she had said that whoever wanted to stay over could stay over. So far, that was everyone except ‘the real adults’, Yifan, Yixing, Minseok, and Luhan. It was usually Joonmyun instead of Luhan on that list, but for once they were switched out. Joonmyun wanted to stay to make sure his precious _dongsaengs_ would be alright, and Luhan wasn’t staying over because Minseok was making him go home. It also meant that none of ‘the real adults’ (including Joonmyun this time) were drinking. _Actually_ , Sehun thought to himself as he pulled on some skinny jeans in his room, _Luhan’s totally going to get smashed. Literally sloshed_.

 

Skinny jeans on, paired with a grey hoodie, Sehun packed sleep clothes and another shirt, pair of underwear, and pair of socks into a bag and hung around his mother in the kitchen of their house as he waited for six o’clock to tick over. His mother was cooking jajangmyeon and he was a bit sad to miss out, but pizza at Zitao’s was just as good.

 

At five minutes to six, Sehun’s phone buzzed in his hand with a text from Kyungsoo.

 

 _Here_ , was all it read.

 

Sehun kissed his mum on the cheek, told her to have a good night, grabbed his bag, and headed out his front door. Chanyeol was parked along the curb and Sehun saw Baekhyun in the passenger seat, through the open window, shaking her head. As Sehun approached, Baekhyun turned to him and called out through the window, “Front seat is mine fucker, I don’t care if you have eight-mile legs, cram yourself in the back.”

 

Sehun did as he was told, honestly not bothered. Chanyeol’s car wasn’t that cramped, and as he opened the back door to get in, he saw Kyungsoo moving over into the middle seat, Jongdae on her other side. So, Sehun got to sit next to Kyungsoo. That was better than the front seat.

 

“How you been, Hunnie? Still assaulting Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked, amusement dripping from her tone.

 

Sehun scowled playfully and shook his head, “Not since you weaselled on me.” He hadn’t actually touched her since he was ratted out on. Partly because he always left it for a couple days whenever Chanyeol would notice, but mostly because the last couple days had left him with way too many nerves about… _them_ that he didn’t have the courage to try anything.

 

“I didn’t! Not technically! I told Minseok, he told Luhan, and Luhan told Chanyeol! Even when I told Chanyeol, he already knew, so I didn’t snitch!”

 

“Whatever, you snitch.”

 

“Oh, _my god_ , Sehun.”

 

“Guys,” Chanyeol said from the front seat, “there’s no arguing in my car.”

 

“Sorry,” both Sehun and Jongdae said at once, neither of them putting any real feeling into. It wasn’t a real argument and nobody respected the ‘no arguing in my car’ rule anyway.

 

 

 

 

Later, they got to Zitao’s, who had alcohol sitting on the coffee table in her games room. Jongin and Luhan were in the middle of a Street Fighter match when they all waked in. They took all took in turns on that for a while as they ordered, then ate, some pizza, and drank a bit. Then it came to playing ‘Never have I ever’. It was barely nine o’clock. Zitao and Sehun exchanged wicked glances and Jongin went to the bathroom to give himself a pep talk. When he returned, Zitao pulled out a bag of toothpicks, earning groans from most in the room.

 

“We’re not even doing it with shots? I’m not playing then.” Luhan announced. Minseok nodded in agreement. He wasn’t even going to play anyway, because he had to drive Luhan home. That was why Joonmyun, Yixing, and Yifan said they couldn’t play either, because they were driving. Even when Zitao said it was with toothpicks so that everyone could play, the eldest five still decided against it, but quickly placed bets on won would win and who would lose. It was the normal way anyone not drinking would involve themselves. Usually Kyungsoo played drinking games with actual drinks with them, but whenever she decided to not drink, she would always bet on Chanyeol to lose.

 

So, Zitao handed out five toothpicks to Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun, took five for herself, and they shoved the coffee table out of the way so they could sit in a circle. They all had some form of alcohol in their hands still, so it wasn’t like it was a sober game, and they were all a little tipsy too. Except Kyungsoo, who had decided for tonight to not drink but because there was no drinking, she was playing anyway.

 

“Okay,” Zitao announced after all of the spectators had gotten comfortable on the couch, “You start with “never have I ever” and then you say something you have not done, don’t lie, don’t be a pussy, and if someone else has done it, they throw a toothpick into the middle. If nobody else has done it, you throw a toothpick down. First loser… has to chug the rest of that vodka.” Sehun looked over at the pushed aside table. There was still about a quarter of the bottle left. Not so bad, but it’d definitely burn. Sehun then looked over at Joonmyun, who had a very disapproving expression in his face. Sehun snorted as Zitao said, “I’ll start. Never have I ever… taken nudes to send to someone.”

 

“Bullshit you haven’t,” Luhan said immediately.

 

“I haven’t!” Zitao insisted. “I mean, I’ve taken nudes, but I never taken nudes to send to someone! But someone must of, y’all are nasty,” she said to the circle.

 

“How nude is nude?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Nipples, vagina or dick shot.” Zitao clarified, “And then you sent them to someone.”

 

Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol all put a toothpick down. Everyone then looked to Kyungsoo, who rolled her eyes and said, “If you’re looking at me because Chanyeol put one down, then yes. He has sent me nudes. If you’re looking at me expecting me to put one down, I haven’t ever sent any back,”

 

“Pfft, whatever,” Baekhyun said under her breath then said loudly, “My turn!” Baekhyun seemed to ponder her turn as she looked carefully at the four toothpicks in her hand and then at the toothpicks in everyone else’s hands. Then an almost evil grin crossed her face as she looked over to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. “Never have I ever,” she said slowly, “been fucked in Chanyeol’s car.”

 

Kyungsoo glared from her position between Sehun and Chanyeol and then put down her first toothpick of the game. Baekhyun began cackling, but even Chanyeol thought it was funny if his snort was anything to go by. Lucky for him, Kyungsoo seemed to ignore it. Joonmyun was still watching with a disproving gaze. Kyungsoo just sighed and said, “You’re an ass Baekhyun, you did that on purpose.”

 

Baekhyun nodded gleefully, “Yep. Jongdae’s turn.”

 

Jongdae, next after Baekhyun glanced briefly over at the other girl before saying, “Never have I ever…” then paused to make what Sehun thought was some pretty shady eye contact with Baekhyun before finishing, “… _fucked_ _someone_ in Chanyeol’s car.”

 

Chanyeol took it in stride, howling with laughter as he threw a toothpick in the pile. Three left for him now. “That’s hilarious. Good one. Jongin’s turn.”

 

Jongin thought for minute before he said, “Never have I ever… had a girl’s mouth on my… genitals.” _That’s not fair_ , Sehun thought. Jongin was gay, of course he’d never had a girl’s mouth on his dick.

 

“Genitals?” Jongdae asked.

 

“I needed to make it gender-neutral,” Jongin said with a nod.

 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Sehun all put a toothpick down. So far, Zitao and Jongin were doing the best with five left, and Chanyeol was losing with only two left.

 

“Who ate you out, Baek?” Jongdae asked, brash and uncaring as always. Baekhyun just quirked an eyebrow and gave Jongdae a look. The look disappeared and Jongdae then turned to Chanyeol and Sehun. “Okay, Chan’s is obvious and I don’t need Kyungsoo to kill me tonight, but what girl put their mouth on your dick, Sehun?”

 

Sehun just looked pointedly at Baekhyun and the room went wild. “What?!” Jongdae was screeching.

 

Baekhyun just shrugged as everyone quietened down, “I was helping a friend out. Literally, it was just a blowjob, no big deal.” It really was no big deal. Sehun had stayed over Baekhyun’s house once, he woke up with morning wood, Baekhyun offered a blowjob. He accepted, knowing that Baekhyun’s blasé nature meant it wouldn’t be weird. And she wasn’t the only person in the group he had have some form of sex with, so it wasn’t a big deal for Sehun either.

 

Before anyone else could question them further, Sehun said, “My turn.” He didn’t even glance at Jongin as he said, “Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about… Joonmyun-hyung.”

 

Joonmyun in turn balked from his position on the couch, hands out and saying, “Sehun, you can’t just-” but fell silent as Jongin threw down his first toothpick, looking Joonmyun directly in the eye and said, “Hyung, fuck me.”

 

Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun were losing it. Actually losing it, laughing so hard that they were crying, while Luhan was curled up in a ball on the couch, silent shudders rippling through his body. Minseok was grinning wildly next to him. Sehun was shocked. He didn’t expect Jongin to just come out and say it like that, but shock turned to a snarky grin as he watched his best friend.

 

Joonmyun looked around at everyone nervously before he turned to Jongin and turned his mother voice on, “Umm… let’s talk about this later?”

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow, “Is that a rejection?”

 

Joonmyun’s face was red and he looked down at his feet, mumbling a quiet, “…No.”

 

Sehun looked over to Jongin again and the other boy was flushed as well. The room was quiet except for the snickering from Jongdae and Baekhyun. Chanyeol had gotten an elbow in the ribs from Kyungsoo. Jongin then said quietly, “Um, actually, I think I won’t stay the night, I kind of want to go home, um… Joonmyun-hyung, can you drive me?”

 

Joonmyun’s mother mode was still on, so he immediately said, “Of course.”

 

Sehun saw Yifan raise an eyebrow at Joonmyun as he and Jongin quietly packed up their stuff and leave without a word to each other or anyone else.

 

The room was quiet for a minute before Zitao gasped and said, “He dropped out so he technically loses, but he didn’t have to chug the vodka.”

 

“Shut-up, Zitao, you’re winning.” Jongdae said, then added, “Who was betting on Jongin to win?”

 

“Joonmyun was,” Yifan told her.

 

“Who was betting on Jongin to lose?”

 

“No-one.”

 

“Boring. Soo’s turn.”

 

Kyungsoo spoke immediately, “Never have I ever…” and looking right at Baekhyun and Jongdae, said, “oh my god, Chanyeol.” She whispered in his ear for a moment before pulling away, leaving a small smile of Chanyeol’s face. “Okay, never have I ever been fucked in a church.”

 

“You can’t target me like that!” Baekhyun immediately protested. “You can’t work together either!”

 

“You just targeted me!” Kyungsoo protested back.

 

“Whatever,” Baekhyun mumbled grumpily, throwing down a toothpick. “I regret ever telling you guys that. No one else was using it against me.”

 

“Too bad,” Kyungsoo said. “Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and said, “Never have I ever had someone come in my eye.”

 

“That was one fucking time! And it wasn’t like, _in_ my eye, fuck off Chanyeol.” Jongdae threw a toothpick down with the same expression as Baekhyun had.

 

The game continued with various sexual experiences being revealed and questioned, like Kyungsoo putting down a toothpick angrily when Zitao said she’d never ridden someone (Sehun tried not to picture it, not wanting a boner in the middle of ‘never have I ever’). Jongdae lost a toothpick for that too. Surprisingly, Baekhyun didn’t. She grinned at that. Then Chanyeol and Sehun having to put a toothpick down for anal. Because Baekhyun didn’t specify receiving or giving, they were forced to tell everyone themselves. When Chanyeol had said, “Giving,” everyone looked at Kyungsoo, but her death glare ended comments before they started. She hadn’t even put a toothpick down, so Sehun figured it was before they got together. When Sehun had said, “receiving”, the only comment he got was an “obviously” from Luhan. Sehun glared at him.

 

The game ended with Zitao the winner, with no lost toothpicks, and Chanyeol the loser over Jongdae’s, “Never had I ever been fooling around in the car and accidently honked the horn.” At first, Chanyeol looked like he wasn’t going to put one down before Kyungsoo looked at him and said, “You honked the horn.”

 

Everyone burst out laughing as Chanyeol pouted and put down his last toothpick. “I thought we were a team, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re the clumsy one who honks the horn.”

 

“How?” Sehun asked. He didn’t miss the quick flash of something dirty in Kyungsoo’s eye, before her face when blank and she told the group, “I started off in his lap, but when we were moving, he decided to brace himself on the steering wheel. Except, he missed the top of it and honked the horn.”

 

“Boring,” Zitao said, and handed Chanyeol the vodka. “Chug.”

 

So Chanyeol did. Well. He surfaced with a smile on his face and with his girlfriend rolling her eyes. Apparently, no one was betting on Chanyeol winning, but Luhan, surprisingly, won betting on the other boy losing _and_ Zitao wonning. He did a victory lap of the room for that.

 

The eldest ones left after that, Zitao whispering to Yifan with a pout before touched her cheek gently and left. Zitao had a blush on her face when she sat back down. They decided to play another round, this time with shots. Kyungsoo decided to play, recanting her plan to not drink, but only ended up downing one, while Baekhyun and Jongdae got to five shots at the same time and decided that that should probably mean they lost. Or won, depending how they looked at it.

 

Later that night (or more accurately, early the next morning), they all began camping out for sleeping spaces. Zitao went up to her room with Kyungsoo, where they would share Zitao’s bed because Zitao was adamant about Kyungsoo and Chanyeol not fucking her house. Baekhyun and Jongdae went to sleep in the spare room. That left Chanyeol and Sehun to camp out with futons and blankets in the games room.

 

It made Sehun nervous at first, but when the girls went upstairs and Chanyeol smiled at him sweetly, he felt much better.

 

When they had laid out the futons next to each other and slipped under, Sehun wasn’t drunk enough to fall asleep immediately, but Chanyeol was. Sehun did follow soon after.

 

 

 

 

When Sehun woke up the next morning, he didn’t move or open his eyes, but he did hear Kyungsoo and Chanyeol whispering to each other softly somewhere behind him.

 

“Honestly, I’m glad he’s acting normal,” Chanyeol was saying, “I’d be worried if his attitude changed. So, he was fine at school?” Sehun guessed there was no one else in the room. He couldn’t hear anyone else either.

 

“Hmm. Normal.”

 

“That’s good. I don’t want him to worry.”

 

“Same.”

 

Sehun smiled and drifted back to sleep.

 

He was awoken a second time by Baekhyun launching herself over him. “Fuck off,” was all he could say as he shoved her off. She replied with a cackle and then they were all (minus Zitao) piling back into Chanyeol’s car, who did the rounds and drove them all home.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were dropped off first, and then when it was just Sehun with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol in the car, he didn’t even get nervous. When he was dropped home, he said goodbye to them happily and Chanyeol said, “See you Saturday.”

 

When Sehun went inside, he immediately flopped face first into the mattress of his bed.


	5. Coming Over (You gotta hold on tight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun thinks it's a great fucking day.

The next day was Friday, a day off for some long weekend, Sehun didn’t know what for. Nor did he really care, he was getting a day off, who was he to question it? Sehun decided that he needed to distract himself from thinking about Saturday night, and spent the whole of Friday helping his parents out around the house. His father didn’t work Fridays and always had some home project to do, so when Sehun heard that he was building a cubby house for the neighbour’s kids, Sehun offered to help. His father squinted his eyes at him suspiciously, unsure of why his usually lazy son was offering to help, but took it anyway. It was a lot harder work then Sehun was prepared for, but by that evening, it was mostly finished and neighbour kids were screaming with delight at the prospect of their new cubby house. After they went back home, taking back some sweet apple pie as early thanks from the kids’ mother, Sehun even helped _his_ mum in the kitchen. Well, he tried. He cut the cabbage too thinly and his carrot chunks were all shapes and sizes, but his mother smiled at him and thanked him anyway.

 

Lost at what to do between dinner and going to bed, Sehun ended up just playing _Call of Duty_ for four hours before he went to bed at midnight.

 

Surprisingly, Sehun slept well and when he woke up the next morning anticipation curled in his stomach. He was the most nervous and most excited he’d ever been in his life, let alone for a date.

 

But Sehun was stuck with the problem of killing time, so when his father asked him if he wanted to help again, Sehun agreed, telling his father that he needed to leave at five, though. His father had nodded and Sehun was put back to work. It wasn’t as gruelling as the day before. They just needed to finish some little things and paint the little house, so they did that and as four o’clock rolled around, Sehun absconded from the neighbour’s yard to go shower. He saw the kids on the way back who practically jumped on him in joy, shouting their thanks. He laughed along with them before their mother called them away.

 

It took Sehun half an hour to decide on what to wear, and he ended up dressed like he always was. Skinny jeans and t-shirt. Although, he did dig through his clothes to find his nicer pair of jeans and pulled on a cardigan over his shirt. He also pulled out his nicer converse sneakers. The ones that weren’t dirty and ratty from running through mud trying to get to the bus stop on time after a night of rain.

 

Then he was kissing his mum on the cheek, walking out back to say goodbye to his dad over the fence, and then walking to the bus stop. The ride was filled with Sehun slowly getting more and more nervous and as his bus arrived at its stop, just down the street from Chanyeol’s apartment, Sehun found himself on autopilot.

 

He was standing outside of Chanyeol’s apartment, fist raised to knock, before he even realised it.

 

 _Okay_ , he told himself, _just act normal, you’ll be fine._ _That’s what they want. Normal Sehun. It’s just like hanging out with them._ He could do that, Sehun decided. That was easy.

 

 _But this is a date_ , another part of his head told him, and he knocked on the door quickly before he could run away.

 

Chanyeol greeted Sehun. He was dressed just a casually as Sehun, with jeans sitting low on his waist and wrapped in a plain, hooded jumper. Sehun also noticed his odd socks, one a bright red and the other a green camo pattern. Even dressed like this with messy hair and chapped lips, Sehun thought he was too handsome to be even considering a date with Sehun, yet here Sehun was, having been asked out by the older boy.

 

Sehun was let in as Chanyeol stepped aside with a ridiculously big grin on his face, the goofy one that Sehun had heard Kyungsoo vehemently deny liking even though they all knew she definitely did.

 

“Sorry it’s kind of messy.” Chanyeol mumbled as he closed the door.

 

To Sehun it didn’t look messy. Sure, there were shoes scattered across the entrance (and Sehun’s quickly joined the pile) and there were books and bags out of place across the lounge room, but it all looked lived in. Cosy, if anything. Sehun also saw bags of candy and chips on Chanyeol’s small coffee table, as well as a flier for Chinese takeout tucked away underneath.

 

“You look cute,” Chanyeol said, standing in front of Sehun, who had casually sprawled out on the couch like he’d do at any of his friend’s house.

 

Sehun felt the heat on his cheeks, but tried not to let his embarrassment at the compliment show on his face. He didn’t think he looked anything special even if he had tried to dress up a little bit. “Thanks. Since when do you have abs, by the way.”

 

Sehun almost laughed when Chanyeol looked down at his own abdomen, confused, “What?”

 

“I saw them in the shirtless snapchat Kyungsoo sent me.”

 

“What shirtless snapchat?”

 

“When I… ah…agreed to come tonight. You were screaming ‘movie night’ or something.”

 

Chanyeol grinned, “Oh yeah.”

 

“So? Since when?” Sehun prompted, making himself comfier on the couch. He tried not to take up too much space, but sat slouched with his legs spread out. Because Zitao had once said that arrogance looked good on him, Sehun folded his hands over his stomach and raised an eyebrow.

 

Chanyeol just raised his eyebrows in return and said, “Wow, your eyebrows are really nice. I never really noticed before.”

 

Sehun scowled playfully and moved a hand up to cover his eyebrows, “How long have you been hiding those abs?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged, “I’m not really hiding them, I guess you just haven’t seen ‘em. But I’ve been going to the gym for like, eight months now. Kyungsoo said because I’m so tall I shouldn’t be so scrawny, so I figured it was in everyone’s best interest to start going.”

 

“It’s definitely in my best interest,” Sehun said, lowering his hand and smiling at Chanyeol’s laughter. Just some comfortable hanging out with old friends. This was going way better than expected. Although, “Speaking of Kyungsoo…?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Chanyeol all but exclaimed, like he forgot he was just standing there talking to Sehun when it was meant to be a date between the three of them. “Kyungsoo is actually napping right now. I’ll, ah, go wake her up…”

 

“You sound like you don’t want to,” Sehun laughed. Looking up at Chanyeol, the other boy laughed too, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Kyungsoo gets mean when she’s tired.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Sehun mumbled, he’d been in the war path of a sleep deprived Kyungsoo on too many Monday mornings at school.

 

Chanyeol laughed again but said he was going to wake her up, and quietly left Sehun sitting on the couch by himself. Sehun tried not to dwell on thoughts of what they could have been doing before he arrived to make Kyungsoo nap. However, literally 10 seconds after going out of sight, Chanyeol was coming back around the corner with Kyungsoo in tow, tugging her along with a hand in hers.

 

Kyungsoo looked just as good as Chanyeol did. Sehun didn’t know why it was such a shock to see them casual like this and think they looked so good, considering how often he did see them dressed down. Maybe it was psychological? He was used to ignoring these thoughts and pushing them away with the inevitable guilt that came with them, but now that he knew he was allowed to think about them like this, maybe his mind was showing its true colours, so to speak.

 

Kyungsoo was wearing black jeans and a black sweater and looked adorably small next to Chanyeol. Her hair was a mussed ponytail and she was squinting behind her glasses. The first thing Kyungsoo said to Sehun was, “You can’t sit in the middle of the couch. I’m sitting in the middle.”

 

Sehun and Chanyeol both laughed and Chanyeol said, “I don’t think that’s… I think Sehun should be in the middle.”

 

“Too bad, Sehun, move over.”

 

So Sehun did, sliding across the couch. He watched Kyungsoo stomp over and sit down next to him. As in, right against him, burrowing into the couch and against Sehun’s side. Sehun didn’t have anything snarky to say for once and stayed quiet as Chanyeol sat down on Kyungsoo’s other side and flicked on the TV. Remote in hand, Chanyeol asked Sehun what he wanted to watch as he scrolled through Netflix.

 

“Uhhh… I don’t know man, whatever. You guys choose.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at him with a glare, and Sehun quickly recanted, “The Amazing Spiderman?”

 

When Sehun answered, Kyungsoo looked a little taken back, almost as if she was shocked. Sehun guested the she thought she had forced him to answer or something, but Sehun just thought her glares were cute and funny.

 

Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice the exchange however, and was playing Sehun’s requested movie as Kyungsoo was pulling them both closer to snuggle with her. To make Sehun’s hear pound more, Chanyeol’s arm found its way over her shoulders and his fingers were scratching lightly at the back of Sehun’s head.

 

Sehun was happy.

 

 

 

 

Later they were sitting around after the movie finished, Chinese takeout boxes in their hands, as they debated what to watch next, but Sehun couldn’t hold his curiosity any longer. For the most part, he thought he pretty much knew the answers to the questions he was going to be asking, but regardless, he wanted to see how much they would tell him. “Can I ask you two some questions?”

 

Chanyeol grunted from his lounged position on the other side of Kyungsoo and she said, “About?”

 

“You guys.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at Sehun wearily, chopsticks pausing on the way to her mouth, “If it’s about our sex life, I swear to god Sehun…”

 

Sehun took a moment before replying, “It's about your sex life.”

 

Sehun figured he wasn’t going to be told off by Kyungsoo because Chanyeol laughed and Kyungsoo glared fondly at him, one eyebrow raised, and a small exasperated sigh left her lips. She said to Sehun, “Whatever. Just ask.”

 

Sehun grinned cutely, looked Kyungsoo in the eye and, never one to not push limits, saying, “Okay. Kyungsoo, were you a virgin _before_ _you started_ dating Chanyeol?”

 

Kyungsoo just sighed as Chanyeol snorted, and Sehun watched him watch his girlfriend. “Yup.” Kyungsoo answered. “Lost my virginity to him, next question.”

 

“Chanyeol, you weren’t a virgin, right?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes went very wide and he glanced at Sehun, almost looking embarrassed. “Ahh... No.” He answered. “Actually, I'd been with a few people.” Sehun had figured as much, just from conversations he had overheard from Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and, of course, ‘never have I ever’. The older boy had some stories to tell, definitely.

 

“Next question,” Kyungsoo demanded. She didn’t look angry, just seemed to want to get through Sehun’s questions with an amused impatience on her face.

 

Sehun decided to just go for it, no preamble, “Were you guys fucking before I got here?”

 

Chanyeol sat up quickly; spluttering and coughing with a flabbergasted looked on his face as he turned around to face them. The expression was soon replaced with an amused one as Chanyeol barked out a laugh. Kyungsoo levelled a glare at Chanyeol before folding her legs up so that her heels just hooked over the edge of the couch. Looking at Sehun, Kyungsoo seemed to be working out what she wanted to say, but also seemed to follow Sehun’s lead and just go for it. “I gave Chanyeol a hand job when I got here, but beyond that, no.”

 

Sehun stared, image jumping into his head and Kyungsoo grinned at him. She must have thought his silence was some kind of shock, because she quickly added, “Sorry.” Sehun was about to say that she didn’t need to apologise and ask why she would, but Kyungsoo cut him off, continuing. “I want to ask _you_ a question.”

 

“Okay.” Sehun said.

 

“Who'd you lose your virginity to?”

 

Sehun laughed out of shock and said simply, “I think you know.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded as Chanyeol looked between them, shocked again, but Kyungsoo said, “I do, I just want to hear you say it.” Sehun had only ever told Jongin, and he had said he hadn’t told anyone (and he believed and trusted his best friend), but Kyungsoo was too observant to not have at least noticed after it had happened. Sehun couldn’t recall her acting weird or anything, but after Sehun had lost his virginity it had seemed like she knew _something_.

 

“Wait, what? Who?” Chanyeol looked the most confused Sehun had ever seen him.

 

“Sehun?” Kyungsoo said, throwing it open to the youngest of them to answer.

 

Sehun saw no need to refuse or lie and just said, “Joonmyun.”

 

Chanyeol screwed up his face, “Seriously?”

 

Nodding, Sehun elaborated, “So, right after I turned sixteen I kind of started talking about finding someone to lose my virginity to. I mean, I’d been doing sexual stuff for ages anyway… probably shouldn’t have, but oh well. Anyway, Joonmyun got protective and was like ‘you need to do it with someone special' and yeah, I eventually convinced him to fuck me.”

 

Chanyeol laughed again, but Kyungsoo snorted. “‘Someone special’. That's bull coming from him.”

 

“Who'd he loose his to?” Chanyeol asked, adjusting himself on the couch and burrowing his legs between Kyungsoo’s chest and drawn up thighs. His odd sock clad feet landed in Sehun’s lap as Kyungsoo settled for him, resting her takeout container on his knees.

 

“I'm not saying, he asked me not to.”

 

“But he told you that we had sex,” Sehun interjected, wriggling his fingers under the cuff of Chanyeol’s jeans to tickle at his ankle. Chanyeol didn’t stop him, just smiled sweetly at him.

 

“Yeah...” Kyungsoo said slowly, handing her food to Chanyeol who began finishing it for her, as she reached and rubbed Chanyeol’s thigh, just above his knee. Sehun saw that Chanyeol was preening under the attention, grinning and laying back against the arm of the couch. “He felt kind of bad taking your virginity so he cried about it to me. It was kind of funny. On a serious note though, we’re kind of glad you brought up this topic because we do have something we want to talk to you about.” Chanyeol stayed where he was but his expression sobered up, becoming serious instantly, apparently totally aware of what his girlfriend was going to be asking.

 

“Okay?”

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol met eyes for a moment before Kyungsoo started speaking. “So, me and Chanyeol have a pretty... Active sex life, but now we're introducing you into this relationship. We want to know what you think about Chanyeol and I having sex if we're gonna start dating you.”

 

“Oh,” was all Sehun thought to say. Unexpected, but it made Sehun feel giddy.

 

“We don't want to, like, make you feel left out or excluded, even if that sounds kind of dumb,” Chanyeol said, food in his hands ignored momentarily.

 

“I... I don’t know.” Sehun said, “Um, well, I'll tell you that I've thought about you guys fucking and I think it's pretty hot-” Chanyeol laughed at that, “but you don't have to like, change because me-”

 

Kyungsoo interrupted him before he could finish his point. Her tone was so serious, but had a caring undertone to it that almost made Sehun want to cry a bit. “No, Sehun, seriously, what do you think? We don't want to exclude you from anything, so if your gonna feel excluded or even jealous if we're having sex and it’s something we're not involving you in, then you need to tell us. Me and Chanyeol had a conversation about asking you about this as soon as you agreed to come here tonight, but we, umm, well, Chanyeol got horny and didn't want to pop a boner while we were all sitting on the couch together.”

 

The sombre mood was broken as Sehun giggled then laughed at the embarrassed look on Chanyeol’s face. Regardless, Sehun said, “Well, I think you're giving me too much say in your relationship-” but was interrupted by Chanyeol this time.

 

“Our relationship,” the older boy said.

 

Sehun lost his train of thought for a moment at the fuzzy feeling inside his chest. “But I'm... How do I put this...? You know how into sex I am, and I've liked you guys for ages, so having sex with you guys is definitely something I want, but... If you guys aren't ready to bring me into that aspect of your relationship…”

 

“We're ready,” Kyungsoo told him. “We just think we should all wait. Actually create a proper relationship based on aspects other than sex first. We're teenagers, Sehun. Can me and Chanyeol have sex, or no?”

 

Chanyeol called her name softly in what seemed to be a warning.

 

“Can I say no?” Sehun asked hesitantly.

 

“Of course,” was Kyungsoo’s immediate response.

 

“Okay, then. Thanks. I mean, you giving Chanyeol a hand job or whatever, I don’t really care about that, but… can you wait for me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“You're so cute Sehun.” Chanyeol added, back to shovelling food in his mouth.

 

Sehun laughed again, “I know, but thanks.”

 

“Any more questions?” Kyungsoo asked him.

 

“Just one for you.”

 

“What?”

 

“When can I start getting hand jobs from you?”

 

Kyungsoo actually laughed at that and Sehun couldn’t help but smile at her pretty heart shaped lips. She turned to her boyfriend, “how long until you got a hand job Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol swallowed then said, “Like, 6 months.”

 

The smile dropped from Kyungsoo’s face instantly and something akin to horror crossed over instead. “Oh god, I'm not waiting that long to see his dick.”

 

Sehun blushed and his head finally filled with thoughts on how they wanted him. They both wanted him. Kyungsoo, the cutest girl on the entire planet, wanted to see him naked and her boyfriend, whose handsomeness rivalled her cuteness, wanted him too.

 

“So why wait that long for me?” Chanyeol was saying, sitting up properly and putting the takeout box on the coffee table with the others.

 

“I was a total virgin! Now I've come to terms with sex I can be more open about it.” She turned to Sehun, “Sehun, you have to wait at least 3 more dates.”

 

Chanyeol scowled playfully and Sehun just grinned in his direction. “Okay, then. I'm expecting some nudes from Chanyeol.”

 

A smile came back onto Chanyeol’s face. “I can deliver.”

 

 

 

 

The ended up deciding on watching the second ‘Amazing Spiderman’ movie after they eaten and Kyungsoo had migrated to the other side of Sehun. She sat much like Chanyeol had before, leaning against the arm rest of the couch, but she had her legs over Sehun and her feet in Chanyeol’s lap. Sehun was excited to be between the two of them. As soon as Kyungsoo was settled, Sehun watched Chanyeol wrap a hand around one of her ankles, bare from where the cuffs of her jeans had ridden up, and gently stroked a thumb across her bare skin. Sehun noticed that he seemed to be doing it almost unconsciously, enthralled by the movie playing like always.

 

Sehun then noticed Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, sharp, like she was waiting for him to make a move. Sehun stared at her as she stared at him for a few moments, before turned his attention to the TV. With a blush on his face, Sehun hesitantly lifted his hand to Kyungsoo’s thigh, mirroring what she had done to Chanyeol before. That seemed to satisfy the girl as she turned her attention to the TV too.

 

 

 

 

After the movie, it was time for Chanyeol to drop Kyungsoo and Sehun home. So, they all got up, stretched out, and Kyungsoo went to grab some things from Chanyeol’s bedroom. She came back with the plain black handbag she had gotten from Baekhyun as a gift the last Christmas. They all put on their shoes, and walked to the elevator to go down to Chanyeol’s car.

 

The older boy filled up the air with praises of the movie as they walked. He told them that he hadn’t seen the movies yet and had been meaning to, so he was glad Sehun picked them. Kyungsoo smiled at Sehun over Chanyeol’s enthusiasm.

 

When they got to Chanyeol’s car, Kyungsoo directed Sehun to the front seat, telling Chanyeol to drop her home first. Chanyeol nodded and they all slid in and buckled up. As they drove they all sang along to the terrible songs on late night radio and Chanyeol and Sehun both seemed to understand when to be quiet and give Kyungsoo little solos. It was one of the most pleasant car rides that Sehun had ever had and he was almost sad when they reached Kyungsoo’s house.

 

When Chanyeol pulled into her driveway, she undid her seatbelt and leaned over the centre console to give her boyfriend a light kiss on the lips. Sehun watched as she turned around and simply asked, “You wanted one too?”

 

Sehun immediately with a “yes” but was shocked when Kyungsoo leaned close to him and kissed the corner of Sehun's mouth.

 

Feeling brave, Sehun mumbled, “I want a proper one.”

 

Once again, Sehun was shocked when Kyungsoo just glanced briefly at Chanyeol, who was watching the whole exchange with a goofy grin on his face, and then leaned in to kiss him. It was an innocent kiss, but Kyungsoo’s lips against his was probably the best thing of the night at that point.

 

When she pulled away, she quickly pecked Chanyeol’s cheek and then hurried out of the car and into her house. Sehun just sat there a little shell-shocked at Chanyeol pulled out of her driveway and began driving to Sehun’s house.

 

Sehun was pulled out of his shock when Chanyeol began talking again.

 

Chanyeol confessed that they were talking about how they don't know how intimate they can be in front of Sehun, saying again that they didn’t want him to be excluded.

 

“Well, I’m not, am I?” Sehun protested, “She kissed me the same way she kissed you. You guys can just act the same, you don't act too ‘t-m-i’ anyway.”

 

Chanyeol laughed lightly. “You’ll probably get to see this soon, but Soo is really affectionate behind closed doors. I mean, you’ll be behind those doors with us now, but we don't want to do stuff in front of you if we haven’t done it _with_ you, you know?”

 

Jokingly, Sehun said, “I fine with just watching.” Sehun was not expecting Chanyeol to look at him and wink. Sehun choked on air.

 

“Seriously though,” Chanyeol said, “I don't have any problem with Soo giving you a hand job or anything, but you know, we both want to do stuff with you together.”

 

“You can watch.”

 

Chanyeol laughed. “Or,” Sehun added, “you can watch then I'll help you out afterwards?”

 

“I would be every into that.”

 

"Yeah, what would you want me to do?" Sehun asked teasingly.

 

Chanyeol blushed and Sehun jumped on the opportunity immediately, feeling much more confidence than he had at the start of the night. “Oh, you've thought about this? Come on, what was I doing when you thought about it?”

 

Chanyeol seemed to consider his answer thoroughly before he spoke, staring pointedly at the road ahead. “I heard a rumour once that you don't really have a gag reflex.”

 

Sehun shrugged, “I do have a gag reflex, but only a little. So… I guess the rumour was true?”

 

“Well, Soo doesn't really like giving me oral... And it’s not a problem! I just…”

 

“Oh, you want my mouth on you?” Sehun finished for him.

 

“Yep.” A nod from Chanyeol then, “Actually, the whole thing about me and Kyungsoo approaching you actually stemmed from when I told her I had thought about you sucking me off.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“I think her exact phrasing was ‘I thought about the same thing’.”

 

Sehun was confused. “The same thing?”

 

“Yup, she thought about _your_ mouth on _my_ dick. Pretty perfect girlfriend, isn’t she?”

 

All Sehun could say was, “Wow.”

 

“But she's pretty particular about oral.”

 

“Oh, okay. Particular how?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged with one shoulder, “Rarely gives it cuz it fucks with her throat and she kind of needs to sing on regular basis, but she _really_ likes getting it. Especially if I…well, she likes being fingered at the same time.”

 

Sehun was shook again, imagining the scene, “Oh my god that sounds really hot.” Beat. “Wait, should you even be telling me about this?”

 

Chanyeol must have heard the panic in his voice, because the older boy reached out to scratch at the short hair at the back of Sehun’s head. A developing habit apparently. “We talked about it, don’t worry. If you have any questions, we’ll answer them. Don’t feel pressured or anything if you have a question. It’s pretty much fine. I mean, there are a couple little things that Soo wants to keep private for now, but everything else if free for all. Also, knowing Soo, she probably wants you worked up anyway.”

 

Sehun pouted, but there was a little heat stirring inside of him. “Wow, that’s kind of cruel.”

 

That apparently was a cue for story time. “Before we started doing, like, any sexy stuff,” Chanyeol said, “like, when we were just romantically seeing each other leading up to the day she first jerked me off, she kept on getting in real close and whispering in my ear, and touching my thighs _all_ the time. I didn’t do anything because I knew she was a virgin and I was like ‘okay, I’ll go one hundred percent her pace’. Then she sent me these three shots of her in just her bra. Like, torso shots, but she was only wearing these three different bras and she said something like, ‘I got some new ones, what do you think?’ So, horny little me was like, ‘that’s super hot’, but I said, ‘Oh I like the pink’ with a winky face. Anyway, she didn’t say anything but the next day she was at my house and we were watching a movie or some anime or something and she was sitting _so_ close, like, practically on my lap and I popped a boner. Of course, she noticed and she looked at me, laughed, and then jerked me off.”

 

“Huh. That was the first thing you guys did?”

 

“Yup. Later that night I fingered her though.”

 

 _Okay, that’s twice that fingering Kyungsoo has come up in this conversation_ , Sehun thought. That picture was not leaving his head anytime soon. And it really was great picture to Sehun. Kyungsoo, laid out on Chanyeol’s bed, naked, flushed and… Sehun needed to stop thinking about it. Kyungsoo had been a virgin when she had started dating Chanyeol, which meant that everything Sehun heard about her was probably something they discovered together. Part of Sehun thought it was really cool, how comfortable they had grown together, but he mostly just thought it was the hottest thing ever. Sehun also noted, with some pleasure, that jealous wasn’t rising in his chest thinking about it.

 

It was at that moment that Chanyeol was pulling into Sehun’s driveway. Before Sehun could do anything, Chanyeol asked, “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Umm, yes? Obviously.”

 

So, they both leaned into each other, Chanyeol’s hand coming to rest just under Sehun’s ear. The kiss was a simple little thing at first, but as they pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes, suddenly simplicity flew out the window. They leaned back into each other and their little goodbye kiss turned into making out over the centre console, Sehun’s hand coming to fist onto Chanyeol’s hoodie desperately.

 

When Chanyeol had moved to pecking over Sehun’s face, the latter asked breathlessly, “Is this okay? Without…?”

 

Chanyeol pulled away slightly and looked at him. “If you want to stop, we can stop. But doing this… kissing you, it’s not a problem for us at all.”

 

Sehun managed to grin cheekily, “You’ve really talked about this, huh? You guys are detailed.”

 

Chanyeol just pulled him back for another kiss, this one a little tamer than before, but still hot and heavy.

 

It was a few moments before they pulled apart and Chanyeol said, “I think that’s enough for now. Neither of us really planned to make out with you after the first date.”

 

Sehun laughed, “Well, I was one board. When do I get to make out with Kyungsoo?”

 

Chanyeol grinned, “I won’t say anything to her about this, so when you go back to school on Monday, tell her we made out and I’m ninety percent sure she’ll drag you off somewhere to make out with you.”

 

Sehun grinned back, “Okay.”

 

And then they were saying their goodbyes, pecking each other again quickly, and Sehun was walking up to his front door with his grin never leaving his face.


	6. Baby Don't Cry (When you smile, sun shines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun thinks everyone is just full of surprises.

Sunday saw Sehun get up bright and early and kiss his mother good morning four times. She seemed suspicious at Sehun’s good mood, but all he told her was that he was just happy. He of course hadn’t told his parents that Saturday was a date with two of his friends, who were dating. He just told them he was hanging out with friends again and the rest was a secret.

 

The secret was exciting to Sehun. He’d never really had a secret before. When he realised he liked boys as much as he liked girls, he told his parents and let the word spread at school. Sure, it caused some backlash, but his parents and his friends supported him. He was never shy about who knew of his sexual adventures, as it often led to more sexy times for him. When he dated people (although usually very briefly), he had never hidden those relationships from anyone.

 

The only secret was his crush on Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, and now he simply saw dating them, at least for now, as an extension of that secret. It’d be easy for him. Hide it like always.

 

But the problem was that they didn’t stop talking all of Sunday, so as Sehun’s parents saw him constantly grinning like a fool at his phone, they began teasing him almost mercilessly about a new crush or a pretty girl or whatever other rubbish parents could come up with. It lead to Sehun pouting at his mother and retreating to his room.

 

Interestingly, Jongin was M.I.A all weekend.

 

So, when Sehun went to school Monday morning (sleep deprived from talking to Chanyeol all night because Kyungsoo was responsible and went to bed at a reasonable time) he was surprised to see Jongin there first, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

 

Sehun approached him with a, “Suh dude?”

 

Jongin grinned as Sehun sat down. “Sex happened dude.”

 

“What?!” Sehun was so excited for his best friend that all he could do was stare opened mouth. “Well, tell me the story, dude!”

 

“Okay. Thursday night. Joonmyun-hyung is taking me home.” Jongin leaned in close to tell the story, and they both sat hunched over almost conspiratorially. “We’re in the car and I’m like, ‘my parents aren’t home, hyung. I don’t want to be alone.’ And he like, ‘you can stay at my place, good thing you’ve got some stuff with you’.”

 

“Yes, how convenient,” Sehun cackled quietly.

 

“So, he takes me to his and he’s lets me get changed and then he tells me to take his bed, he’ll sleep on the couch. Immediately I’m thinking, ‘no, no, not good’.”

 

“Let me guess, you pulled out those signature ‘Jongin puppy dog eyes?’”

 

“Yep. And eventually he relents, right? He gets changed, and, oh, my god, is he ripped. He gets changed and we start cuddling in bed, and he’s like, ‘I know what you’re doing, Jongin’. And I panic. I’m like ‘what?’ then he says, ‘You were drinking. I’m not going to doing anything with you right now’. And I’m there thinking, ‘this is the most amazing but frustrating hyung ever’. Like, I was barely tipsy!”

 

“You were walking pretty straight when you left. I’d saw that’s grounds for being sober enough.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I told him I wasn’t tipsy or drunk, but he refused to let it go. All we did was cuddle all night. I don’t really want to give you all the details, not offence, but when we woke up… he fucked me. You were right, he is _so_ good.”

 

“So, it doesn’t bother you that we’ve had sex?” Sehun asked sincerely, leaning back in his seat to assume a normal position. Jongin was the only person he’d told about losing his virginity to Joonmyun. Well, before Saturday. And since Joonmyun had told Kyungsoo, the only three people who knew about it was Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol now. Sehun had also described in great detail the loss of his virginity. Well, to Jongin at least.

 

“Nah, dude,” Jongin said easily, mirroring Sehun’s position, “Not a problem at all. Like, you guys had sex once, two years ago. So what?”

 

“That’s good. I was a little bit worried,” Sehun admitted.

 

Jongin smiled prettily at him. “I lied before. You want to hear the details?”

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

The details were exciting in Sehun’s opinion. Zitao and Kyungsoo, however, turned up just before Jongin could tell him and therefore had to repeat the initial story first. Apparently, the sex involved a lot of hand-holding and what Jongin called, ‘the sweetest kisses’. But the exciting bit was Jongin’s dirty grin when he told them how big Joonmyun was. It was funny to watch Zitao’s sudden laughter and Kyungsoo’s almost disgusted face.

 

Then it was time for the first class of the day. Dance for Sehun, Zitao, and Jongin, and a vocal lesson for Kyungsoo. If Jongin was dancing with any kind of a limp, Sehun didn’t notice it.

 

Then math came around and Sehun being late again came with it. It wasn’t his fault. His dance teacher just liked to keep them until the very last minute, and then Sehun had to get changed, and it always made him late to whatever class he had next.

 

But when Sehun arrived to class, he just walked in and sat down next to Kyungsoo. He had managed to act normal when they were all together before, but now as they sat at the back of the class and were instructed to just work on their assignment, Sehun didn’t know how to act. All he could do was watch his paper intently and suddenly blurt out with a whisper, “Chanyeol and I made out after he dropped you off.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at him and Sehun shyly met her eyes. That wasn’t how he was meant to tell her. He was planning to wait until they were alone at the end of the day, and then tell her in a much more seductive way. This was going to have to do.

 

“Oh? He’s a good kisser, right.”

 

Sehun nodded.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

Sehun nodded again.

 

“That’s good.”

 

Then Kyungsoo was back to doing her work.

 

“Wait,” Sehun whispered. “Chanyeol said that if I told you about it you’d make out with me.”

 

“In the middle of class, Sehun?”

 

“I… oh yeah. Sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo shook her head, her hair swishing slightly around her head. “Don’t apologise, Sehun. I can see how nervous you are. You don’t need to be. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Sehun worked silently for a minute before calling Kyungsoo’s name softly. “Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed softly to show she was listening as she put some numbers into her calculator.

 

“Will you make out with me though?”

 

Sehun saw that she was smiling slightly. “Oh, you can count on it.”

 

Sehun grinned to himself and went back to work.

 

 

 

 

By the end of the day, Jongin and Zitao had left and Sehun was waiting for Kyungsoo to pack her bag. She seemed to be taking her time but Sehun waited patiently, like he always did. But as always, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Since there was no one around them he said, “Chanyeol said you like being fingered as he eats you out.”

 

Kyungsoo paused with one hand reaching for a book. She turned to look at him and just tipped her head to one side curiously. She wasn’t mad, so for Sehun it confirmed that Chanyeol wasn’t overstepping boundaries talking about the girl. “Is this preceding a question?”

 

“No?” He was just trying to tease her more than anything. And he liked that he could tell her these things about him and Chanyeol, the same way Sehun figured he would soon be able to tell Chanyeol about the things he and Kyungsoo would do.

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “It feels better.”

 

Sehun swallowed. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, but we’re not having this conversation in the school hallway, Sehun.” Then Kyungsoo was putting her last book in her bag and was closing her locker. Then she turned to Sehun and they both walked out of the school. They usually walked to the bus stop and waited together on Mondays. Last Monday had been a special exception, but it was back to business as usual.

 

However, instead of walking out of the school grounds, Kyungsoo grabbed Sehun’s wrist and led him to a little secluded area behind the car park. Then Kyungsoo was leaning against the wall and pulled Sehun closer to her. He stood in front of her but just stared.

 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Sehun?”

 

“Will you?” Was Sehun’s automatic response.

 

“If you want me too.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Okay, come to my place then.”

 

Sehun laughed. “Okay. I thought you pulled me to this little corner to kiss me here though.”

 

“That was the plan,” Kyungsoo admitted, “but I’ve changed my mind. Want me to ask Chanyeol to come over?”

 

“Do you want him over?”

 

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo said gently, placing her hand delicately on Sehun’s chest. “I’m asking you. Do you want to just spend some time with me, so that we can catch up to you and Chanyeol, or do you want to spend some more time with both of us?”

 

Sehun thought about it for a second. “Both of you. But I still really want to make out with you.”

 

“Okay. We’ll go to mine, and I make sure we have a little bit of time to ourselves first.”

 

With that, they both walked over to the bus stop, and conversation went back to normal topics. Kyungsoo’s bus came just minutes after they sat down, and they boarded together. Since it was right after school, it was too busy for them to both be able to find a seat, so Sehun let Kyungsoo sit down and simply stood beside her seat, hanging on to one of the poles. After two stops, the person next to Kyungsoo needed to get off, so she let him squeeze past, then scooted over into the vacated window seat and pulled Sehun down next to her. He went easily and sat as close to the girl as possible. She just grinned cheekily at him.

 

When they got off at Kyungsoo’s stop, which was literally three houses down from her house, she explained to Sehun that her parents were out for the next few days, so he was allowed to be flirty in her house without her parents seeing. Sehun sighed a little breath of relief and then went up to Kyungsoo’s room with the girl for the second Monday in a row. When they got inside her room, she announced that she was texting Chanyeol to come over now, and then Sehun found himself with a lap full of Kyungsoo.

 

When he had sat down on her bed, he hadn’t expected that.

 

Kyungsoo quickly and easily wrapped her arms around Sehun neck, but Sehun was struggling to comprehend the situation and just sat frozen with his arms out.

 

“Sehun, hold me.”

 

Sehun unconsciously kicked into gear and he placed his hands around her waist as he stared up at her. Then she was leaning in and kissing him.

 

Feeling her full lips on his again made Sehun moan a little bit, before wrapping his arms tighter around her and trying to kiss her as deeply as possible. Then Kyungsoo’s tongue was pushing against his lips and the kiss turned _very_ French.

 

It was a few minutes of frantic making out before Sehun’s hands crept around Kyungsoo to travel under her uniform blazer and sit against her shirt. Then Kyungsoo was pulling one hand away from Sehun’s shoulders, and was roughly untucking her shirt from her skirt and guiding one of Sehun’s hands to the bare skin of her waist. She gasped prettily against his mouth at the coldness of his hand and then Sehun was pulling away.

 

Kyungsoo looked at him seriously for a moment before he spoke. “How does this work?” He asked almost desperately. “Like, I know you guys said we’d do stuff together, but are you sure it’s okay to do stuff like this alone?” He had already asked Chanyeol that, but this was going a bit further than they had, so Sehun was worrying again.

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him sweetly. “We want to do whatever you want to do. Sehun, if you’re really that worried and you only want to do stuff when we’re all around, that’s okay. Just say so. But if you are okay with being like this with just one of us at a time, its fine. Sehun, as much as we don’t want to make you feel left out or excluded, we’ve talked about it and neither me or Chanyeol will feel left out or excluded if you’re just with one of us.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“If it makes you feel better, you can just ask Chanyeol to hang out alone with you. It’s okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Great, do you want to keep making out?”

 

“I want to see you shirtless,” Sehun admitted sheepishly, squeezing her waist just slightly.

 

“I thought I said three dates?” Kyungsoo asked with a laugh.

 

“Three dates for a hand job,” Sehun told her. “You didn’t put a timer on seeing you in your underwear.”

 

Kyungsoo pouted in thought for a moment before she was suddenly shrugging off her blazer.

 

Sehun watched with wide eyes, not saying anything, as she then pulled off her tie, and unbuttoned her shirt. Then the shirt was sliding off and Sehun was confronted with the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen as Kyungsoo sat in his lap in a pretty black bra, a skirt sitting just above her hips, and with stocking clad thighs on either side of Sehun’s.

 

Sehun knew she was… busty, but she also dressed very modestly. Even when they all went to the beach, Kyungsoo would cover up in a shirt or something similar, so Sehun had never seen skin much below her collarbones. But her breasts… Sehun knew that they’d spill over easily in his hands.

 

He must have been staring too intently because Kyungsoo flicked him on the forehead. His eyes flickered back up to hers, and he grinned lazily.

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. Then, carefully, she leaned back just slightly and put her hands on Sehun’s knees. Then she arched her back to put her breasts on display more.

 

Sehun gulped, stared for a few moments, and then grabbed her waist pulled her up quickly, burying his face in her chest. Kyungsoo came up with a yelp and her hands quickly gripped Sehun’s hair. Her skin was soft and her breasts were glorious. He doesn’t know how long he sat there with his face on her chest when Kyungsoo was tugging him away.

 

They looked at each other before Kyungsoo giggled. “You like that?”

 

“So much.”

 

“I’m kind of surprised you didn’t try to take my bra off.”

 

“This is enough.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded then said, “I wanted to get changed anyway.”

 

Sehun let her go, but she didn’t kick him out so he watched her get dressed. First, she pulled on an oversized t-shirt that Sehun guessed was Chanyeol’s at some point, and then her hands travelled to her skirt.

 

Kyungsoo watched him as he watched her undo the zipper and let it drop. Then Kyungsoo was rolling her tights down and off her legs. Sehun caught a brief glimpse of plain black under wear as she pulled on some cotton shorts.

 

When Kyungsoo had finished, she walked over to her desk where she had put her phone and then came back and showed Sehun the message chat.

 

_To: Chanyeol ( <3)_

Sehunnie is over, want to join?

 

_From: Chanyeol ( <3)_

Yessssss

Im leaving now

Your parents are out right?

Oh my god I want to get dirty with him

 

Sehun blinked when he saw that and became suddenly very aware that he was half hard in his pants. He glanced down at his crotch and then back up a Kyungsoo. “Yeah, I noticed,” she told him. Then she typed out a reply. “‘I think he’s waiting for you,’” she read aloud, then held her phone up in a questioning gesture.

 

Sehun grinned and leaned back on one hand, the other going to frame his cock over his pants. Kyungsoo snapped a picture then grinned as she tapped her phone a few more times.

 

“I guess we should keep you ready for him, huh?” Then Kyungsoo was back his lap, mouth back on his, and rocking just slightly against him. They sat like that for a few moments before there was a knock at the front door and Kyungsoo was climbing off to go get Chanyeol.

 

While she was gone, Sehun tried to calm himself. He had gone from a half-chub to full-chub very quickly with Kyungsoo back in his lap and the thought of what Chanyeol would do in his head. Then she was coming back with Chanyeol in tow.

 

The older boy walked over to him immediately and leaned down to place a kiss on his already swollen lips. It was too quick because Sehun was reaching out to him as he pulled back. Chanyeol grinned and pushed Sehun down against the bed, kneeling over him and kissing him as passionately as Kyungsoo had. Sehun didn’t know how all of this had developed so quickly over the last week, but he was more than glad.

 

But when Chanyeol said to him, “I’ll touch you if you suck me off,” Sehun didn’t know what inside of him snapped, but suddenly he was crying, bawling as Chanyeol sat back quickly in shock.

 

Something very dark and sad and depraved in Sehun’s head was telling him that that’s why he was there. That’s all that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo wanted, someone to fill in the gaps of their sex life. The dark little part told him this, reminding him about why they asked him out in the first place, because that’s what Chanyeol wanted.

 

Then there were soft fingers brushing gently against his forehead pushing back his hair and Sehun saw Kyungsoo through his tears. He sat up and saw Chanyeol standing a few feet away, still and shell-shocked with the most worried look on his face to match Kyungsoo and Sehun was crying even harder seeing that. The little dark part of his mind told him that he had ruined the moment, that now they definitely didn’t want anything to do with even as the rational part of his mind told him otherwise. Worry. It was worry on their faces.

 

Sehun felt Kyungsoo sit down on the bed next to him and her fingers began running through his hair again. He then reached out blindly for Chanyeol, who came to him immediately. Chanyeol stood between Sehun’s still spread legs, and Sehun buried his face into the older boy’s stomach and kept crying.

 

They let him cry. They let him cry until he resurfaced from Chanyeol’s now damp hoodie.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said immediately, placing a hand on the side of Sehun’s face. “I’m sorry. Please tell me what I did wrong so that I don’t do it again.”

 

Sehun shook his head, “You didn’t do anything.” Sehun mumbled quietly, still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Then tell us what happened,” Kyungsoo said softly. She had retrieved some tissues from her bedside drawers and dabbed gently at Sehun’s face. He just let her as he answered.

 

“I think I just had a mini panic attack or something. I just… panicked. I’m fine.

 

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Yeah, I just… I don’t know. It’s stupid.” To Sehun now, it did sound beyond stupid. “I just had the thought that I was here _just_ to suck Chanyeol off or something.”

 

Chanyeol looked confused, but said, “You’re here because we really, _really_ like you. Maybe we should just hang out today. No sexy stuff.”

 

Sehun nodded.

 

Chanyeol nodded too. “What can we do to make you feel better?”

 

“I want a kiss. Just a little one,” Sehun replied hesitantly. He hadn’t needed to be hesitant, because Chanyeol was not. He leaned down and gave Sehun a sweet little kiss. Then Sehun was turning to face Kyungsoo and she leaned in to do the same. “I think food will make me feel better too.”

 

Then Kyungsoo was smiling and they all got up and moved to the kitchen.


	7. Playboy (Show me all your secrets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun thinks that everything is good... then it isn't... then it is.

In Kyungsoo’s kitchen she made them all some pancakes. None of them really spoke while she was making them, but when they sat down to eat, Sehun saw Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchange a glance.

 

“What?” Sehun asked after a mouthful of pancake.

 

“Do you want to me to take you home after we eat?” Chanyeol asked him.

 

Sehun shook his head.

 

“Do you want to stay the night?” Kyungsoo then asked him.

 

“Is that okay?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, “If it’s okay with you, it’s fine with me. Chanyeol has some clothes here so you can borrow them. Your uniform will still be fine for tomorrow.”

 

Sehun nodded slightly and then a thought struck him. “Where’s your brother?”

 

“Out of town,” was the simple reply from Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh. Okay,” Sehun said, then he looked at Chanyeol. “Will you stay too?”

 

Chanyeol smiled gently, “Would you like me to?”

 

Sehun nodded again shyly, looking down at his plate. Chanyeol agreed stay, making kiss noises at Kyungsoo before there was a thump under the table and Chanyeol cried out. Sehun giggled slightly at them.

 

“My bed won’t fit three people,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, I don’t mind,” Chanyeol offered and Sehun felt bad.

 

“No, I... I can,” Sehun began, but Kyungsoo was cutting him off immediately.

 

“You’re both talking like either of you are _actually_ _invited_ into my bed,” she teased. “I’m just kidding, I’m not letting you sleep on the couch, Sehun.”

 

“Oh. Thanks.”

 

“So, if you want to cuddle with me, that’s fine. If you don’t, then I’ll pull out the futons and you and Chanyeol can sleep on the floor in my room.”

 

 

 

 

And that’s what happened. Mostly.

 

After the pancakes, Sehun texted his mum and they watched some movies together. It was just like Saturday, Sehun in the middle again, cuddling up to the two on either side of him. Towards the end of the second movie, Kyungsoo got up and cooked her amazing spaghetti-kimchi hybrid of a dish and they ate that during the third movie. The three movies took them to around eleven o’clock and Kyungsoo tried to convince the two boys to turn the TV off. They managed to convince _her_ to let them watch a couple episodes of _Rick and Morty_ before they let the house go dark and Kyungsoo was pulling out some futons and spare blankets.

 

Sehun had long since changed out of his uniform (which Kyungsoo folded and place neatly on her desk chair) and had pulled on a random hoodie Kyungsoo had given him that Chanyeol had said he thought he had lost. All Sehun wore apart from that was his boxer-briefs, his bare legs on full display. Sehun caught Chanyeol ogling his thighs before Kyungsoo returned with some pillows. Then Chanyeol was stripping down to his boxers and paused with his hands on the waistband. He looked quickly between Sehun and Kyungsoo before saying to nobody in particular, “I sleep naked?” Then directly to Sehun, “Is that okay?”

 

But Kyungsoo was answering for him. “No, it is not okay. You are not sleeping on those futon naked. Put some pants on, you goddamn pervert.”

 

Chanyeol laughed, big and boisterous and said, “Find me some.”

 

Kyungsoo looked blankly at him for about four seconds before she walked over to her closet and pulled open the drawer that Sehun realised was where she kept all Chanyeol’s clothes for him. She didn’t seem to look very hard and then said, “None here.”

 

“Lend me some.” Chanyeol insisted.

 

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes but pulled out a pair of sweats for him to wear. Sehun guessed it was commonplace for them, considering this would be the second time he saw them do this. Chanyeol then quickly dashed out of the room and into the bathroom to abandon his underwear and pull on the pants. When he returned, Sehun saw that the black sweats sat about halfway up his shins and were clinging to his thighs tightly. Then Sehun saw Kyungsoo pull off her shirt to tug on a camisole, undo her bra and slip it off from under it, fling her bra into the laundry basket in the corner, and pull her shirt back on. She did it all with such efficiency that Sehun supressed a little laugh.

 

When they were all comfortable in their sleep clothes, Kyungsoo pulled the curtains shut and turned the light off as Sehun and Chanyeol buried into the futons and blankets next to each other. They ended up laying face to face, just looking at each other, as Kyungsoo slipped into her own bed somewhere above them.

 

But Sehun wasn’t sleepy and apparently neither was Chanyeol because he asked softly, “Want to talk about what happened?”

 

Sehun’s face twisted up into a half-grimace. “I… well…”

 

“You don’t have to,” Chanyeol whispered gently, reaching up a hand to brush Sehun’s fringe out of his face.

 

“It’s okay. I want to,” Sehun replied and then he took a deep breath. “I think it was just a little bit of anxiety. You said that all this started because of a blowjob fantasy or whatever, and then you guys…well, I was the one bringing up sexual topics, but you guys were going along with it all. And then everything got so real so quickly. I mean, I liked it, I like it,” he clarified quickly at Chanyeol’s slightly worried face. “I was really happy when you both kissed me and when we made out a little bit and when Kyungsoo let me put my face on her boobs-” he was interrupted by Chanyeol’s short bark of laughter, but continued, “-and that’s all fine. I like it. But just some little part of my brain was like ‘oh, it’s just about sex’ and then when you asked for a blowjob before, it just all… you know.”

 

“It was just a bit much?” Chanyeol guessed.

 

Sehun shook his head. “It wasn’t ‘too much’. I mean, I really want to blow you, but that little bit of my brain hates me, I guess.”

 

Chanyeol nodded his understanding and then pulled Sehun closer. Sehun in turn snuggled against Chanyeol’s chest happily. “Do you want to hear a story?” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“Hmm.” Sehun hummed back.

 

“About six months ago I was sitting around with Kyungsoo and, pretty much out of nowhere, I said, ‘I kind of want a blowjob from Sehun’. And then I had this massive freak out and it took me, like, three hours to calm down because I thought Kyungsoo was going to hate me and break up with and never talk to me again. When I was calm though, she was like ‘just tell me what you mean, Chanyeol’. And then I was like, ‘I’ve thought about Sehun’s mouth on my dick’. And then Kyungsoo just nodded and said, ‘I’ve thought about it too’. You know, your mouth on me. Then we realised we needed to have a talk. We realised that we both still wanted to really be together, but we also both had little crushes on you. We’ve been talking about approaching you for the last six months, Sehunnie. We noticed how you acted around us and we thought we could do it. We could approach you and ‘we’ could become all three of us. The last thing we want is to make you uncomfortable. We want to date you Sehun.”

 

“How long?” Was all Sehun could ask, his heart beating too fast for him to concentrate.

 

“How long what?”

 

“How long did you two have those little crushes?”

 

Chanyeol hummed in thought, “Probably since a little bit before the blowjob thing? I don’t really know. I guess that was just when I realised you’re super cute and I wanted to kiss you and shit.”

 

Sehun felt the blush on his face and bit his lip to keep from smiling. It didn’t really work though. “What about Kyungsoo?” He whispered.

 

Chanyeol frowned, “Hmm… since before me? I don’t know, when did you say, Soo?” He asked, turning his head to look up at the bed behind him.

 

Kyungsoo took a moment to answer, apparently still awake. “A while. I’d been thinking about bringing it up a few weeks before the blowjob incident.”

 

“There you go,” Chanyeol said, smiling brightly at Sehun. “How long have you liked us?”

 

“For me, it was a sex thing first,” Sehun told him, embarrassed slightly. “Before you two even got together I wanted to have sex with you guys. Separately, because you two weren’t a thing. I mean…” Sehun didn’t know how much he wanted to tell them, but now he was here with them, he felt the need to clean the air, especially since they were being so open with him. He didn’t feel pressured to answer, it just felt right, even if it was embarrassing. “I kind of wanted to lose my virginity _with_ Kyungsoo?”

 

There was a snort of laughter from the bed before Kyungsoo was sitting up and apologising to Sehun. “That’s so cute,” was all she said around her laughter.

 

“It’s not cute,” Sehun insisted, pouting.

 

“It is.”

 

Sehun kept pouting and looked up at Chanyeol, who pulled him back into his chest. Sehun went easily, enjoying the warmth of the older boy’s bare skin. Chanyeol holding him was nice, comforting, and Sehun was glad the ugly little corner of his mind was quiet now.

 

 

 

 

Apparently Sehun was more tired than he thought, because he didn’t remember anything after that before he woke up to Kyungsoo gently shaking his shoulder. When Sehun opened his eyes to blink blearily at Kyungsoo, she then moved onto waking up Chanyeol, who Sehun noticed had rolled away from him during the night and was sprawled out, half on the futon, half across the floor.

 

Sehun managed to pull himself up and looked at the clock on Kyungsoo’s bed side table. It was seven and Sehun wanted to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, they had school, so he couldn’t.

 

Once Kyungsoo had successfully woken Chanyeol up, they moved into the kitchen and Kyungsoo immediately started cooking for them. Sehun stared at her mostly bare legs for a second before joining Chanyeol at the counter. The older boy had his head hanging, seemingly finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. Sehun sat down next to him.

 

They didn’t talk much again, enjoying the silence of the morning as Kyungsoo placed some plates of bacon and eggs in front of them. They tucked in greedily as Kyungsoo put her eggs on toast and went without the bacon.

 

Sehun was curious again, bursting with questions that he didn’t think knew how to hold in. He was right. He couldn’t hold it when he asked suddenly, “I want to be your boyfriend. Both you.”

 

Chanyeol looked at him quickly, mouth stuffed full of food and surprise crossing his face. Kyungsoo looked up at him too, forkful halfway up to her mouth.

 

Neither of them answered immediately, and Sehun felt anxiety churn in his stomach. He reminded himself of what they had said the previous night. The previous week. None-the-less, the anxiety settled, but was quickly relieved with Chanyeol’s confused, “Yeah? We figured?”

 

Then Kyungsoo’s, “You’re ready to be that?”

 

Sehun nodded.

 

“Okay then?” Chanyeol said, confusion still lacing his voice, but Kyungsoo rolled her eyes at him then turned to Sehun.

 

“Sehun, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Then immediately:

 

“Ohhhh,” Chanyeol said, “Yeah. Be my boyfriend too?”

 

Sehun put his face down in his hands, embarrassed. Hs was the one who brought it up, yet once again, he was the one who reacted like this. He hadn’t expected them to so easily accept that. Sehun expected, ‘Let’s take our time, Sehun’, or ‘Maybe we should wait before we label it, Sehun’, or something of the like. Yet there he was. Sehun told them he wanted to be their boyfriend, and they immediately accepted. “Yes,” Sehun whispered into his hands.

 

“Okay. Great. I have two boyfriends now,” Kyungsoo laughed. “When you’re ready to tell people Sehun, I am immediately rubbing it in Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s faces.”

 

Sehun looked up to laugh and saw Chanyeol had that goofy grin on his face, looking at Sehun with such admiration in his gaze that Sehun almost chocked on his laughter. Sehun could still feel the heat in his face and his face only got hotter with Chanyeol’s gaze. He looked back over at Kyungsoo, who was smiling at him too. “That’s still okay?” Sehun asked. “Keeping this a secret.”

 

The other two nodded. “Of course,” Kyungsoo said at the same time that Chanyeol said, “Whatever you want, Sehun.”

 

Sehun smiled. “I am so fucking happy.”

 

“Language,” Kyungsoo chastised.

 

“Come on, Soo. I’m really fucking happy too, just let it slide once, eh?” Chanyeol grinned at his girlfriend, _their_ girlfriend, who in turn just sighed.

 

“Okay,” the girl said. “Just once, and only because I’m really fucking happy as well.”

 

Chanyeol and Sehun both laughed.

 

 

 

 

Later, Chanyeol dropped Sehun and Kyungsoo off at school and Sehun couldn’t be happier with how his life was at that moment. Except, Tuesday meant that the only lesson that Sehun had with Kyungsoo was one free lesson on second period. That was one that they had with both Jongin and Zitao.

 

As usual, Sehun and Jongin sat next to each other on one side of the table and the girls sat on the other side, but Kyungsoo usually sat across from Jongin, so Zitao had quickly taken the seat across from Sehun. Kyungsoo shoot him a small apologetic look when no one else was watching.

 

Apart from a very annoying lack of interaction with Kyungsoo, Tuesday was fine. Tiring and boring, but fine. Until Jongin asked him if he wanted to go out and get some pizza after school. Sehun had tried to invite the girls, but both were busy and Sehun got another look from Kyungsoo. As soon as Kyungsoo gave him the look, however, Jongin was looking at Sehun too, but curiously. Sehun gulped but looked away and said that they should all get to, by that point, the last class of the day. Sehun had English by himself and spent the lesson pondering Jongin’s look.

 

So, when the end of the day came, Sehun found Jongin waiting at his locker. They hung around for a few minutes to say good bye to Zitao and Kyungsoo, but then they were off, walking quickly down to the local pizza place. When they had gotten inside and ordered their pizza, Sehun found his braincells simultaneously imploding for a second Tuesday in a row.

 

“What’s with you and Soo?” Jongin asked, eyebrow raised and something akin to annoyance on his face.

 

“W-what?” Sehun stuttered out.

 

“You and Soo. She has a boyfriend. Chanyeol-hyung. Remember?”

 

“Jongin,” Sehun started, doing his best to fend of the slight feelings of betrayal from his best friend before he understood anything. “I’m not- I’m not doing anything bad. Chanyeol, well…”

 

“Is Soo cheating on him with you?” Jongin interrupted.

 

Sehun felt his mouth drop open. “Do you really think that? That either of us would do that to Chanyeol?”

 

The annoyance fell from Jongin’s face, and he seemed apologetic. “Of course not. I love you guys and I trust you guys. But the last week, you and Soo have been so… weird? I don’t know. Weird looks and sitting really close and stuff. I just… what’s going on?”

 

Sehun hadn’t really been planning on telling anyone for a long while yet, but nothing ever went to his plans. “We’re all dating now,” he said simply and quickly.

 

Sehun did not expect the look of pure relief on his best friend’s face. “Oh good,” Jongin said. “That’s great. Like, polyamory, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I didn’t want to think badly of you guys, but I was so confused. That clears everything up.”

 

Then there was pizza being put in front of them and Jongin was taking a huge bite from a slice.

 

“And that’s not… weird?” Sehun asked, shocked at how easily Jongin had processed the information.

 

The other boy shrugged, “Your lives. If everyone is happy, that’s good.”

 

“That’s all you’ve got to say?” Sehun asked in disbelief.

 

“Well, I had to basically force it out of you, so I guess you didn’t want to tell me yet. We don’t have to talk about it until you want to.”

 

Sehun nodded, “It is kind of a secret,” he said.

 

“Cool. I’ll keep quiet then.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem, bro.”

 

“No, really. Jongin, thank you.”

 

“Really, it’s no problem. Just eat your pizza, man.”

 

So Sehun did.


	8. Call Me Baby (You're the one I want)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun thinks life is just getting better and better

After pizza, Jongin and Sehun had decided to go to the arcade and after about an hour long losing streak, they decided to call it a day. They hadn’t talked much more about the whole ‘dating Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’ thing, but Sehun had explained the basic timeline and promised to give Jongin the details later. Jongin seemed content with his explanations and they happily played together.

 

When Sehun got home that afternoon, he was immediately on his phone and messaging the two. He didn’t mention Jongin, figuring it would be easier to explain what happened when he saw the two again. Kyungsoo humoured him with a few replies before explaining that she was cooking and they could talk later, so Sehun stuck with messaging Chanyeol. The older boy said he had work to do, but didn’t want to do it, so Sehun was a good distraction. Sehun smiled slightly to himself when he read that.

 

But as all things in Sehun’s life went, nothing could be just innocent. Soon they were talking about Kyungsoo and Sehun was getting hot.

 

_Chanyeol: how naked did you get with soo last night??_

_Sehun: not very? She took her shirt off and let me put my face in her boobs_

_Chanyeol: ooohhhh_

_Chanyeol: nice, right?_

_Sehun: yes_

_Chanyeol: what do you like about Kyungsoo?_

_Sehun: she’s smart and pretty_

_Chanyeol: oh? Come on, you can do better than that. What do you like about Soo?_

_Sehun: her skin is so soft and I really want to touch her more_

_Chanyeol: where?_

_Chanyeol: touch her where?_

_Sehun: everywhere_

_Chanyeol: what do you like about me?_

_Sehun: you’re so tall and handsome and_

_Chanyeol: what?_

_Chanyeol: Sehun_

_Chanyeol: Sehun, it’s okay_

_Sehun: I want you to fuck my mouth_

_Chanyeol: holy shit_

_Chanyeol: fuck_

_Chanyeol sent a video file._

Sehun opened the video message and his jaw immediately dropped. He thanked god he was home alone and desperately turned up the volume only to be met with the slight rustling of fabric as the video played. It was only around nine seconds long and didn’t show much, but it did show Chanyeol sat up in his bed filming in the full-length mirror that Sehun didn’t know he had. Sat on the edge of his bed, Chanyeol was wearing nothing but his briefs, one hand holding his phone, the other rubbing over his hard cock, trapped in the fabric. He was biting one lip as was staring intently at his phone with one eyebrow raised. When the video ended, Sehun swallowed heavily and took a deep breath, definitely feeling something stir in his pants.

_Sehun: you’re gonna make me hard_

_Chanyeol: good_

_Chanyeol: I want your mouth on me so bad_

 

 

And so, their messages turned into sexting and soon enough, Sehun had one hand down his pants with his phone pressed against his ear. Chanyeol was breathing praises and words of encouragement as Sehun panted, moaning to Chanyeol’s moans. Sehun had never pinned himself as one for phone sex but as Chanyeol whispered filth in his ear, he figured maybe he was into it more than he had thought.

 

“You’d be so good for us right, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol grunted out over the phone, voice deep and delicious to Sehun’s ears. Sehun whimpered. “You’d be so good, let me fuck you so good, right?”

 

“Yes. Yes!” Was all Sehun could gasp out as he desperately pushed his jeans and underwear down his thighs.

 

“Be good for Soo too? I bet you could fuck her so good, huh? Fuck her while I’m fucking you. You want that?”

 

Sehun did. So much. It was one of his go to fantasies when he wanted to get off. A little corner of his brain felt guilty at the thought and he decided to talk to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol about it later. The majority of his brain was focused on answering Chanyeol through the haze. “Yes, please Chanyeol…”

 

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” Chanyeol chuckled, voice dropping impossibly lower. “You’ll be so good. But we got to work up to it yeah? You still got that hand job to look forward to, right?” Chanyeol laughed again, genuinely humoured by it and Sehun felt his heart clench in adoration or something similarly alarming. “Then you’ll get her mouth. Oh my god, you’ll love that, won’t you Sehun? Her mouth on you?”

 

Sehun was finding it harder and harder to reply as he worked his hand furiously over himself, especially as he discovered that Chanyeol calling him _baby_ was probably his favourite thing on the planet. Chanyeol seemed to take his deep pants and whimpers as an answer though, and continued.

 

“You know, all you’d have to do is pout and I bet she’d be on her knees for you, you know that? I have to beg and beg and beg and then _maybe_ she’ll consider it, but you? You’re her little favourite, she’d do anything for you. Absolutely anything. Just say the word.”

 

And then Sehun couldn’t get the image out of his head. The image of Kyungsoo being so pliant and eager was definitely what tipped him over in the end as Chanyeol continued with his whispered filth. After stuttering out that he was cumming, Sehun heard Chanyeol stutter out a “me too”, and suddenly Sehun was laying on his bed, breathing deeply into his phone with cum painting his hand and his lower stomach.   


They both seemed to stay still and quiet for a minute for Sehun heard some rustling through the phone and assumed that Chanyeol was cleaning himself up. Sehun did the same, grabbing tissues from his bed side table and wiping his hand, crotch, and stomach clean. Then he wedged his phone between his ear and his shoulder and pulled his underwear and jeans up before heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. He heard similar noises through the phone and as he was drying his hands a small, “Sehun?” came through the line.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That… was that okay?”

 

“Hmm? Yeah?” Sehun hadn’t seen anything wrong with it, and tried not to think about why Chanyeol would ask before he could explain.

 

“Good. I didn’t want to push you to do something you weren’t comfortable with.”

 

Sehun laughed, small and light, and moved back into his room to flop into his bed. “Nah, all’s good.”

 

Sehun could hear the smile in Chanyeol’s voice when the older boy answered, “Good.”

 

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them before Sehun said, “I’m not Kyungsoo’s favourite, just by the way.”

 

Chanyeol laughed again, “You’re totally her favourite.”

 

“Jongin’s her favourite.”

 

More laughter, “Okay, joint favourites. Actually, you know what? I think Baek’s her favourite.”

 

Sehun scoffed, “Sure.”

 

“Really!” Chanyeol insisted. “They’re super closer. Just ask her next time you see her. Tomorrow. Ask her tomorrow.”

 

“I will.” Then, “was that true, though? What you said about her?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“About how she’d do… um… ‘anything’ for me, but for you…”

 

It took a moment before Chanyeol answered. “Nah, not really. I mean, honestly, even if she adores you, like she does-” Sehun liked to think that he didn’t blush at that, “-it’ll still be pretty hard to get a blowjob from her. For me, I just always ask at bad times, like, she won’t give me a blowjob on Sundays because she has her voice lessons Monday morning, you know?”

 

“Oh, yeah. That makes sense.”

 

“But yeah, it’s all good, Hunnie, don’t worry. I just mean, she teases me a lot. Playfully. You’ve seen it all before, but she still likes to tease me when it’s just us.”

 

Sehun smiled, happy. He had seen the way they teased each other, and the more he thought about it, the less he worried. But there was one other thing. “Chanyeol?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I really liked it when you called me ‘baby’.”

 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asked with a teasing tone. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Before Sehun could say anything else, however, he heard a car pulling into the driveway. “Sorry,” he told Chanyeol, “I got to go, parents are home. See you later?”

 

“Yeah. See you, baby.”

 

Sehun hung up after swallowing the lump in his throat. After checking that he was presentable in the mirror on his wardrobe, Sehun stuffed his phone in his pocket and opened his door to hang out of the doorway to catch a glimpse of his parents. He saw them before they saw him, and he quickly trekked over to find them in the kitchen putting a few groceries away. _Now or never_ , he thought.

 

“Mum? Dad? Can we talk about something?” Sehun asked quietly as he sat at the counter. His parents acknowledged his question, but went about what they were doing. Sehun took a deep breath. “Do you guys know what polyamory is?”

 

His father stopped putting boxes into the cupboards and looked at him. “No, but I can take a guess. ‘Poly’ meaning multiple and ‘amory’ meaning love, so something to do with that?”

 

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, it’s when there are more than two people in a relationship. You guys know Chanyeol and Kyungsoo? And that they’re dating?”

 

“Yes?” His mother answered, confusion lacing her voice as she stood up from where she was slouched placing vegetables in the fridge.

 

“Well… I’m dating them now. Like, both of them.”

 

Sehun watched as his parents gave each other a glance and then looked at him. It was quiet until Sehun’s mother asked, “Are they still dating?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you’re in the relationship now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“All three of you are together?”

 

“Yes.”

 

And then Sehun’s father said, “Is that where you’ve been the last week? Spending time with them? This is all fine Sehun, and we told you, as long as you tell us where you’re sleeping and you’re not drinking on a school night you’re free spend time at your friends’ houses, but we’d appreciate it if you actually spent some time at home too.”

 

Sehun laughed with a sigh of relief. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he was glad it turned out like this. To be fair, his parents had taken a similar nonchalant stand when Sehun had come out to them as bisexual, so all was going to be well anyway. “Nah, when I said I was a Zitao’s, I was actually at Zitao’s. And I was with Jongin before I got home today.”

 

“But Saturday? Yesterday? Were you with them? You went to Kyungsoo’s house for dinner last week.” His father had resumed packing food as he spoke.

 

“Yeah. Dinner was with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, that’s why I got a lift home. And I was at Chanyeol’s with them both on Saturday. Yesterday, I just headed over to Kyungsoo’s to hang out with them both, but then we decided to sleep over.”

 

“Both you boys?” Sehun’s mother asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“And her parents are fine with that?”

 

Sehun pursed his lips, he didn’t lie to his parents if he could avoid it. He had learnt a long time ago that it was better to accept the consequences for the truth than to deal with the repercussions for lying. “Well, her parents weren’t home, but I know that Chanyeol always stays over when they’re out of town and they’re okay with it, and Kyungsoo _did_ call her dad. Her parents are really cool and laid back. Like you guys.” Sehun smiled at the both.

 

His mother rolled her eyes, “You can’t sweat talk us, you know that. You can’t have them over if we’re not here.”

 

“But if you are here…?” Sehun asked hopefully.

 

“Then that’s fine.”

 

“Sweet.”

 

 

 

 

When the next morning rolled around, Sehun found himself once again waiting for his friends as he sat yawning in the morning light at the table and bench near the carpark. And, once again, Kyungsoo was the first to arrive after him.

 

When the girl sat down, however, Sehun couldn’t help blurting out, “I sexted with Chanyeol.”

 

“Oh?” Was the startled response from Kyungsoo as she sat down.

 

“Well, kind of. A little bit. We had phone sex?”

 

Kyungsoo smiled slightly, one eyebrow raised, “Are you bragging or do you have a guilty conscious?”

 

Sehun looked down at his lap and said, “Bragging? I was kind of hoping I could convince you to try and one up him?”

 

Kyungsoo laughed prettily, “You need a couple more dates for a hand job, Sehun.”

 

“A couple? Are we counting Monday as one of the ‘three more dates?’”

 

“You don’t want too?”

 

“I do, I do!” Sehun rushed to say, looking at Kyungsoo. She still had an eyebrow raised and she was trying to hold back a grin. Sehun smiled sappily as he watched her. Then a thought struck him. “Oh yeah, I told my parents about you guys.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I felt kind of bad because I’ve been out with ‘friends’ so much this week.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, then slowly said, “I told my parents too, is that alright?” A look of worry crossed her face and Sehun rushed to reassure her.

 

“That’s fine! It’s fine. I mean, they’re your parents and it’s not like they’re gonna tell all of our friends or anything. And they’re super cool, I didn’t think there would be any problems with them anyway… Were there?”

 

She shook her head. “I told them because when I called my dad, I said that I had Chanyeol and another boy over and he said that I needed to explain it to them. Actually, he made me promise my mum we weren’t doing ‘stuff’ together because he doesn’t ‘need to hear that’, his words, not mine. But it was all fine. Then I just explained it to them.”

 

“What did they say?” Sehun asked.

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Something like, ‘Chanyeol’s rules apply’ and that they were happy for us.”

 

“Chanyeol’s rules?”

 

“I’ll explain later,” was the answer Sehun got as Kyungsoo waved over his shoulder.

 

Sehun turned to see Jongin walking over with a lecherous grin on his face.

 

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked as the other boy sat down.

 

“Joonmyun-hyung came over last night.”

 

“Yeah, so?” Sehun snorted.

 

“So… we’re messing around, Sehun. And by messing around I mean we’re totally dating now, even if Joonmyun-hyung is too shy to admit it.”

 

Sehun laughed as Kyungsoo just rolled her eyes. “So? He came over?”

 

“And that’s the good thing about Joonmyun-hyung. All our parents just see this kind and responsible hyung, so when we lock ourselves in my room ‘saying don’t disturb us, we’re studying’, my parents believed me and I got some quality time with him.”

 

“Some quality time with his dick down your throat?” Sehun asked in clarification.

 

Jongin just winked in return, but the lewd expression quickly dropped so that his gaze flickered between Sehun and Kyungsoo, “So, how are you two? You know, how’s Chanyeol-hyung?”

 

Kyungsoo screwed her eyebrows up in confusion and opened her mouth to say something, but Sehun quickly interrupted with, “I told Jongin, too.”

 

Kyungsoo looked between the boys. Then, when her gaze settled on Sehun, she said, “Okay. So he knows?”

 

Sehun nodded.

 

Jongin nodded too.

 

Kyungsoo smiled slightly. “Okay. I won’t ask why, that’s your choice Sehun. Are you gonna tell Zitao then?”

 

Sehun had thought about it, and he supposed it was only fair. Well, fair to tell her only if she could keep her mouth shut. “I think… maybe wait with Zitao. She’s not so good with secrets.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

 

 

 

Later, after Zitao had arrived, they all sat through homeroom, and Jongin and Sehun had sat down at a table in the study hall, Sehun found himself blurting everything out again. “I had phone sex with Chanyeol and he called me ‘baby’ and I really liked it.”

 

Jongin looked up at Sehun and blinked before replying. “When Joonmyun came over he ate me out and I never thought that would be something I’d actually enjoy, but it was really fucking good.”

 

Sehun laughed and soon Jongin joined in. It felt like when they were younger, just kids sharing their secret crushes with each other and laughing over the other’s crush because ‘how could you like her?’ ‘But he’s so ugly!’ A lot had changed, now they were laughing over the relief that they got sharing sexual exploits. Their parents didn’t raise them to be so perverted, but there was no changing that now. They laughed until the supervising teacher told them to be quiet and they surprised their giggles.

 

“So, you haven’t done the actual deed yet, I take it?” Jongin asked after they settled.

 

“No,” Sehun answered honestly. “We almost did some stuff on Monday, but yesterday was the first real thing to happen.”

 

“Wait, you said you went over to Soo’s on Monday, but you didn’t say that stuff almost happened. Tell me the story,” Jongin insisted.

 

Sehun sighed and told him, making sure to all but sing praises at how gentle and amazing Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had been dealing with his little panic attack. Jongin smiled sweetly at him. “That’s so cool. Of course they’re like that, of course they’re so fucking caring. Now that I think about it, bro, it’s been so obvious the last few months that you guys liked each other.”

 

Sehun blushed and tried to turn it on Jongin, not wanting to think about that right then. “Joonmyun’s really sweet too. You said it yourself, when you guys had sex after we went to Zitao’s. He held your hands and shit. Jongin, it’s been like, five days and you guys are already fucking like rabbits.”

 

“Oh, you don’t know that half of it.”

 

Apparently Jongin had skipped out on some of the details. Those details being that their Friday included two rounds of sex, their Saturday involved a blowjob in the bathrooms at a cinema (Jongin was very clear in specifying that that day paired with the Tuesday evening really showed him ‘how good Hyung’s tongue is’), their Monday involved too much dirty texting for Sehun to really comprehend (he was shown the messages), and their Tuesday of course consisted of more blowjobs and Jongin being eaten out.

 

“Wow,” was all Sehun could say. “You guys are getting it on.”

 

“You’ll be getting it too soon,” the other boy replied, wiggling his eye brows. “I mean, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo fuck like rabbits, you’re gonna get it good.”

 

Sehun blushed again and asked, “How do you know?”

 

“Soo told me. You know how close we are. She tells Baekhyun everything about the romantic side of Chanyeol-hyung’s and her relationship, and she tells me all the dirty stuff. I think she would tell Baekhyun, but Baekhyun would definitely not keep her mouth shut about _that_.”

 

 _I guess Chanyeol was right about Baekhyun being her favourite_ , Sehun thought. Then, aloud, he said “They did say they have an active sex life.” Then he added, “They told me because they didn’t want to make me feel excluded, so they’re laying off sex for a little while.”

 

Jongin whistled lowly, “Boy, their sex life plus the sexual frustration that’s gonna come out of them ‘laying off sex’ only means one thing. You are going to get the best dicking. Wait, dicking and… ride? I don’t know, whatever y’all are planning to do. I assume, you’ll be in the middle.”

 

Sehun glared at him playfully, “please don’t think too hard about my sex life.”

 

Jongin reached over and pet his cheek, saying, “Don’t worry, Kyungsoo said that Chanyeol-hyung is really good.”

 

Sehun looked away, embarrassed. “Pfft, everyone knows she was a virgin before she started dating him, what does she know.”

 

Jongin laughed.


	9. Love Me Right (Make it work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun thinks that maybe he's dug himself too deep.

By Saturday, Sehun was much happier than he had been in a long time. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday had seen him spend lots of time with Kyungsoo at school and then messaging Chanyeol after school and skyping with the older boy. While he didn’t meet up with either after school and went home to spend time with his parents, it was a good system. They had planned to hang out that Sunday, go out and eat or something, they hadn’t decided yet, because on Friday morning Jongin had convinced Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Zitao to go to Joonmyun’s place with him. Sehun didn’t need much convincing after Kyungsoo said that Chanyeol just texted her about it. Zitao didn’t need much convincing after Jongin said that Yifan was going. Sehun agreed to go easily enough.

 

And as always, it just so happened that everyone was going.

 

So, Saturday morning came along and since he didn’t need to be at Joonmyun’s until after lunch, he woke up and he hung out with his mother. As they went grocery shopping, Sehun thought about what a good weekend he was going to have. He liked hanging around his mum, even if they were just shopping or running errands, and he liked going to Joonmyun’s place. Above all, he really liked hanging out with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

 

It had been a while since Sehun had visited Joonmyun’s house. While they had been studying together at school Friday, Jongin told them that Joonmyun said he was only allowed to stay over that night if everyone got together on Saturday. Apparently, while Sehun’s week went splendidly, Joonmyun had decided that maybe he and Jongin were spending too much time with each other. That lead to Jongin crying and confessing his real feelings, which had developed as much as their sexual relationship had, and Joonmyun had relented with the condition of group hangouts. Jongin had said that Joonmyun liked him back and Sehun was happy for his best friend.

 

When Zitao got up to fix her makeup so she could send ‘cute study selfies’ to Yifan, Jongin had leaned over to Sehun and Kyungsoo and asked what they were doing with a wiggle of his eyebrows, but just got a glare from Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo and Sehun left together afterwards go to math though, Kyungsoo had suggested hanging out on Sunday. Sehun agreed and then Kyungsoo texted Chanyeol, who also agreed, and it was a date.

 

(Sehun blushed when Kyungsoo had said that word).

 

Sehun spent Saturday morning shopping with his mother, then helping her pack it all away before his father had to leave to meet some of his work colleges for lunch and took Sehun with him to drop him off at Joonmyun’s house.

 

Sehun was the first to arrive, and the door was answered by a very well put together Joonmyun, even if his shirt hung low enough for Sehun to see the hickies on his collarbones. Behind Joonmyun, lurking in the hallway, however, was an annoyed looking Jongin who had seemingly barely pulled his clothes on in enough time to race down the stairs and glare at Sehun. Sehun laughed at Jongin’s appearance and Joonmyun turned around to shoo him back upstairs, insisting he put himself together.

 

“So, fun morning?” Sehun asked as he and Joonmyun walked into the big living room at the front of the house. Sehun saw Jongin’s X-Box sitting on the coffee table covered in wires, and bags of chips stuffed under the same table.

 

Joonmyun just blushed and sighed. “How much do you know about what Jongin and I do?”

 

Sehun laughed, “Everything.”

 

Joonmyun sighed again, but then Jongin was walking through the doorway to the living room, much neater even if he didn’t seem to be able to hide his hickies either, and a car was pulling into the driveway.

 

Sehun watched from the living room as Yifan got out of the front seat, and out of the car followed Zitao, Yixing, and Luhan (oddly enough, without Minseok for once), or as everyone affectionately called them, the ‘China Line’. As they were lead into the living room by Joonmyun while Sehun and Jongin threw themselves down next to each other on the couch, Luhan announced that Minseok had to run some errands that morning and had gone to pick up Jongdae.

 

It took about ten minutes of everyone fucking around in the living room while Joonmyun watched on disapprovingly before two cars pulled up at once. First into the driveway was Minseok and Jongdae, and Chanyeol was left to pull up on the curb, having driven Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

 

Their group hangouts usually just involved a lot of movie watching and a lot of junk food. Hangouts at Joonmyun’s involved everyone spread out across the living room, the second living room, and the backyard. Usually Sehun, Jongin, and Zitao spent most of their timing in the backyard, being joined at various points by the others, mainly Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun. They headed outside with the pretence of practising their dance routines, but spent the time just playing. Kyungsoo would join them because it made up the school quartet, Chanyeol would come out because Kyungsoo would, and Baekhyun would come out because she liked playing with them.

 

That day was no exception. Some random TV show was being played in the main living room, Jongin set up his X-Box in the second loungeroom, and the youngest of them played outside until the clouds came rolling in after about an hour.

 

As they headed inside, Zitao and Jongin headed to the main living room and Sehun went to the second to discover Minseok and Luhan playing FIFA on the console with Baekhyun and Jongdae shouting and placing bets as they watched. As Sehun walked down the hallway between the two rooms, he was cornered by Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol backed Sehun gently against the wall in the hallway, away from the group. Sehun had long since stopped being the ‘tall friend’, since the only ones of the friends that he spent most of his time with were Jongin, Zitao, and Kyungsoo, so it was more like Kyungsoo was just the short friend, but with Chanyeol, however, Sehun felt the opposite now. He felt young and small as the older boy loomed over him. It wasn’t a bad feeling, it made Sehun feel almost giddy to look up at someone for once.

 

Chanyeol was smiling slightly. “I missed you,” he said simply.

 

Sehun smiled back, “Same.”

 

“I’m so jealous of Soo right now, she gets to spent so much time with you while you two are at school.”

 

Sehun opened his mouth to speak out, try to fix the situation, but Chanyeol must have read the distress on Sehun’s face.

 

“Oh no, baby, I’m just playing. I’m just saying that I kind of miss high school because I don’t get to spend time with you guys. It’s not…it’s not jealousy… I’m sorry, baby. I just miss you and I want to spend more time with you.”

 

Sehun’s smile returned and he leaned forward to bury his face in Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol let him, lifting one hand to Sehun’s waist and taking the other off the wall scratch at the back of Sehun’s head.

 

“I want to spend more time with you, too,” Sehun whispered.

 

“Hmm? Invite me over your place for dinner then. If you want to invite Soo, you can, but we can just spend some time if you want.”

 

Sehun nodded, pulling away to look at Chanyeol again. “I think if I have you over to dinner my parents will want you both over at the same time first.”

 

“Fair enough. Invite us to dinner then.”

 

“Come over for dinner.”

 

“When?”

 

“Umm… I’ll ask my mum about tomorrow? I mean, that can be then thing we do together? If not, during the week?”

 

Chanyeol smiled again, “Okay. Let me know.” Then Chanyeol was leaning down just barely and kissing Sehun. Sehun quickly moved to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer just barely, but Chanyeol acted accordingly. He pressed his body against Sehun’s, pushing him further against the wall, and kissed him harder. A small part of Sehun’s brain wondered how they would cover up swollen lips, but his thoughts were interrupted by a “Umm, what?” the came from the end of the hall.

 

Chanyeol moved away calmly, but Sehun whipped around with wide eyes and saw Baekhyun, looking at them. Panic flooded Sehun’s system and he just looked at Chanyeol, worry clearly written on his face. Chanyeol, however, was watching the girl. All Chanyeol, could say was, “Baek…” but Baekhyun quickly stalked past them and into the main room.

 

Sehun clutched at Chanyeol’s shirt, bringing his attention back to him. “Chanyeol…”

 

“Shh,” Chanyeol said, calming him immediately with his hands gently petting over Sehun’s hair and face. “Don’t worry, we’ll… we’ll figure it out later, Baekhyun has a big mouth, but she won’t say anything. I know she won’t.”

 

Sehun swallowed the fear in his throat and nodded. More than anything he was scared of the judgemental look the girl had on her face, but he was glad that Chanyeol was there reassuring him. “Okay.”

 

“Just…let’s just enjoy the afternoon, yeah? Come on.” And with that, they were walking back into the living room where everyone else was too distracted to care where they had been. Kyungsoo did look up, and Chanyeol moved to sit next to her. She looked at Sehun, but he just smiled tightly and went and sat next to Jongin, who Sehun again noticed had dark purple bruises peeking out from under his collar. Reaching up, he poked one gently, and Jongin slapped his hand away. Sehun laughed and nudged Jongin in the ribs with his elbow, making little kissy faces that Jongin promptly began ignoring.

 

But no amount of teasing his best friend could mask the fear he felt after he quickly glanced around the room.

 

Sehun felt himself quickly get more and more distressed as the minutes went past. He wasn't even sitting near Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, who were cuddled up across the couch, but he could see and feel the daggers Baekhyun was shooting in his direction. He didn't know what to do, but he did know that he was insanely worried as the movie progressed.

 

It didn’t take long for Sehun to start throwing desperate glances in Chanyeol’s direction in hopes of getting his attention to get his help. Chanyeol noticed him after a few minutes and it took a few moments before the older boy glanced at Baekhyun and realised the cause of Sehun’s distress. Then Chanyeol was untangling himself from Kyungsoo, whispering quietly in her ear, and then indicating for Baekhyun to follow him out the door. Baekhyun looked at Sehun first before getting up and following Chanyeol. Nobody seemed to care that the two were leaving, but Kyungsoo did smile gently at Sehun. Sehun took a deep breath and let it all play out how it would. But he was still nervous.

 

His heart was pounding until Chanyeol walked back in, leading in front of Baekhyun. Chanyeol shot Sehun a grin before sitting back down with Kyungsoo and Sehun saw that Baekhyun looked much happier than before, smiling at Sehun too. Sehun smiled back shakily. Out of the corner of his eye, Sehun saw Chanyeol typing something out on his phone and then Sehun’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he read the message and replied quickly.

 

_From: Chanyeol_

_I had to tell Baek, I’m sorry. She promised to not say anything though. She’ll keep the secret, she’s just happy that nothing is bad between me and soo or you and soo._

_To: Chanyeol_

_Okay, that’s fine. I’m glad._

 

“What’s this?” Jongin asked him, trying to peck over Sehun’s shoulder and read the screen.

 

“Don’t worry about it, just worry about not getting mauled next time you’re alone with Joonmyun-hyung.”

 

“Sehun,” Jongin said disapprovingly, annoyed, but a grin quickly crossed his face, even if the other boy tried to hide it.

 

By then the episode playing had drawn to a close, like always, a game was suggested. This time, Luhan, who had just walked into the room with Minseok and Jongdae to join everyone else, suggested truth or dare.

 

Moving, they all arranged themselves in a circle on the floor after pushing the coffee table aside. There was no drinking this time, just some good old-fashioned truth telling and dare endeavouring, so everyone was playing. Sehun was happy because Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had managed to make their way over to him, with Kyungsoo sitting between him and Chanyeol.

 

Luhan started, targeting Zitao immediately. The girl chose truth and Luhan asked, “Are you and Yifan fucking?”

 

Sehun watched Yifan roll his eyes, but Zitao screwed up her face, embarrassed. “No,” she answered quietly, and before Luhan could speak up with some other rude comment, she was saying, “Baekhyun, truth of dare?”

 

“Dare,” the other girl replied confidently.

 

“Give Yixing a lap dance for the next thirty seconds.”

 

Baekhyun grinned and made her way across the circle to a very nervous looking Yixing. Baekhyun dragged him up and pushed him towards one of the chairs abandoned just outside of the circle and proceeded to grind on him as Yixing covered his face in his hands. Baekhyun faced the group, her back to Yixing, and basically humped his crotch and leg until Jongdae’s “Ding ding ding!”

 

When they both returned to the circle, Baekhyun was still grinning and Yixing was still blushing.

 

“Okay, Joonie, truth or dare?”

 

Joonmyun sighed and begrudgingly chose truth, and Baekhyun saw her chance and immediately asked, “Are you and Jongin fucking?”

 

Sehun noticed Jongin pout and Joonmyun answered “yes”, embarrassed as Luhan barked out a laugh. Then Joonmyun was asking, “Sehun, truth or dare?”

 

Sehun thought about it for a moment. Joonmyun, while he was quite oblivious to anything that had to do with himself, was very good at picking up on things to do with everyone else. Honestly, Sehun didn’t know what he had picked up on regarding Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and didn’t want to find out. While the chance of Joonmyun following the cue of Luhan and Baekhyun was very slim, Sehun still didn’t want to take the risk. “Dare?”

 

When Joonmyun couldn’t think of a good dare, Luhan cut in with, “On Jongin’s lap until your next turn! Go!”

 

Sehun laughed and Jongin opened his arms to him. Sehun shifted over and sat on Jongin’s lap, wiggling to get comfortable as Jongin wrapped his arms around his waist. _Easy enough_ , Sehun thought. “Jongdae, truth or dare?”

 

“Hmm, I wonder,” the girl said in fake thought before saying simply, “Truth.”

 

“When was the last time you masturbated and to the thought of what?”

 

“Sehun,” Joonmyun immediately chastised, but Jongdae was answering regardless, no embarrassment.

 

“Last night, and honestly, I think it was to the thought of Minseok.”

 

After the loud laughter of the room and at very indignant squawks from Luhan, who had begun clinging tightly to his boyfriend, Minseok just looked at Jongdae with a raised eyebrow and said, “Why?”

 

Jongdae shrugged. “It wasn’t on purpose. The guy in the porn I was watching kind of looked like you and you just popped into my head last minute.”

 

For the rest of the game Luhan placed himself between the two.

 

Then Jongdae was asking Kyungsoo, “Truth or dare?” Kyungsoo chose dare. “I dare you to make out with me.”

 

“Huh?” The other girl replied.

 

“Is that alright?” Jongdae asked Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol frowned. “I mean, it’s her choice, but I don’t care?”

 

“Okay, good. Soo, make out with me.”

 

Kyungsoo seemed awkward as she looked at Chanyeol, but Jongdae had begun crawling to the middle of the circle. Kyungsoo glanced just barely at Sehun before she began crawling too. The both met in the middle of the circle and leaned into each other. Just as their lips were about to touch, Sehun panicked, reached forward, grabbed other Kyungsoo’s sleeve and said, “I don’t want you to, please?”

 

As Kyungsoo immediately backed off, looking intently at Sehun with worry once against across her face, the room erupted. Mainly Jongdae, Luhan, Zitao, and even Baekhyun, but everyone was suddenly asking what had just happened.

 

Sehun looked at Kyungsoo, then looked at Chanyeol, who had the same expression of concern on his face, but then felt it all just begin bubble in his chest. Standing up quickly, he left the room saying, “Just tell them.”

 

By the time he had run to hide in Joonmyun’s room, the first safe place the popped into his head, he discovered the Kyungsoo had followed him. When he turned around to face her, he saw the she had closed the door and then the tears were streaming down Sehun’s face as he cried loudly.

 

“Oh no,” Kyungsoo was saying immediately. “Sehun, please don’t cry, you’re too tall, I can’t comfort you like this.” Sehun couldn’t see past his tears, but he couldn’t feel Kyungsoo’s hands cradling his face and he choked out a laugh. “Come on, sit down, Chanyeol’s holding down the fort for a minute.”

 

Sehun let Kyungsoo guide him down to sit on Joonmyun’s bed (a distant part of his brain was disgusted knowing the Joonmyun fucked Jongin there just hours before) and then the girl was kneeling next to him on the bed to wipe at his face with some tissues she procured from the bedside table.

 

As Sehun let her wipe at his tear-covered and snotty face, he said, “Are you really okay with all of this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

And then Sehun confessed what he didn’t even know he had on his mind. He confessed that he was scared that he was making this all move to fast and that it was causing problems, not only between them all, but he was scared that he’d make problems for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol and that they would hate him for it. He confessed that he was still so scared about what they thought about him and how they’d probably just get bored of him. And he asked why they were just going along with everything he wanted, and questioned why they were being so good to him.

 

Kyungsoo looked shell-shocked for a moment, but before she could answer, Chanyeol was striding though the door, hauling Sehun up, and enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. For Sehun the tears just came back ten-fold as he sobbed into Chanyeol’s chest for the second time that week.

 

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo began, standing up to rub up and down his back as Chanyeol carded the fingers of one hand through Sehun’s hair. “Sehun, are you happy with us?”

 

Sehun managed to nod into Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Then it’s all good, right? Sehun, we both like you a lot. Like, a lot. And we’re not going to get bored with you. We’re in this seriously, first of all, and we just want you to be comfortable. We’ve been together for a long time, so when you came into our relationship, we were one hundred percent ready to make it about you. It’s something different for us, but it’s more different for you, yeah? Every decision we’re giving to you, it’s something we’ve talked about and considered. Sehun, we want you to know that you’re in this relationship as much as we are. Sehun, we are so happy with you, and as long as you’re happy with us, that’s all that matters, right?”

 

In the next few minutes, Sehun calmed down enough to accept Chanyeol’s little kiss and then let Kyungsoo wipe at his face again before she gave one too. Rubbing at his eyes, Sehun said, “I’m sorry I ruined truth or dare.”

 

“Nah, you didn’t,” Chanyeol said playfully, “This makes it more interesting.”

 

“I’m sorry I put you in this situation, Sehun,” Kyungsoo then countered. “I just shouldn’t have accepted the dare.”

 

Sehun shook his head. “I think we need to tell people anyway. I mean, it’s kind of hard to hide. Sorry I got so weird about it all and started crying.”

 

The other two were shaking their heads and reassuring him before he could even finish the sentence. “No,” Chanyeol told him, “If it’s a little stressful for you, that’s fine. It was just kind of a shock, right? All’s good, baby.”

 

Sehun giggled into the older boy’s chest.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both agreed to tell the group, and Kyungsoo volunteered to explain it.

 

Before they left the room, Sehun asked, “If they know, that means we can be couple-y in public, right?”

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him, and Chanyeol said “Of course” with a laugh.

 

When they all walked back into the room it was with Chanyeol exclaiming, “Whaddup losers, we’re back,” and with Sehun’s hand in Kyungsoo’s.

 

Seemingly carefully, Kyungsoo explained that her and Chanyeol were now dating Sehun and that they were all together in a relationship. Like always, Sehun’s worry was unfounded, and just as Jongin and Baekhyun so easily accepted their explanations previously, the rest of the group did too. There was a couple confused, “Do we say ‘congrats’” and even more awing and cooing, but as Sehun sat back down, this time between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, he was happy.

 

Even though everyone accepted their relationship, Jongdae was good-naturedly telling them to ‘prove it’. While Sehun shyly just looked at his lap, Chanyeol was laughing, and Kyungsoo telling her to quit it. But Jongdae insisted, with Baekhyun, Luhan, Zitao, and Jongin all joining in.

 

Even with Kyungsoo’s annoyed defiance, Chanyeol was still laughing happily. Then he was holding Sehun’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. Sehun went easily, grinning against Chanyeol’s mouth as they kissed, until it deepened too much for the smile to stay. Chanyeol’s tongue had just poked into Sehun’s mouth and Sehun’s hand had just moved to grab at Chanyeol’s shirt when some very disapproving sounding coughs came from across the room. They pulled apart to see Joonmyun sitting there with one eyebrow raised. “Not in my living room,” Joonmyun said plainly.

 

“Oh, come on,” Jongdae was saying immediately. “You can’t chastise them for kissing when you and Jonginnie are literally covered in hickeys! You trying to eat each other or something?”

 

Sehun saw Joonmyun and Jongin both go red, and Joonmyun reached up to adjust the collar of his shirt, hiding the purple on his collarbones fully from sight. Jongin didn’t seem to mind keeping the deep bruises on neck being on display, but looked slightly embarrassed on being called out for it.

 

But then everyone’s attention was back on Sehun as Baekhyun said, “Kyungsoo, you’re turn.”

 

Sehun looked at her shyly, but he just saw Kyungsoo roll her eyes at Baekhyun. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Luhan saying, “Suck his dick,” from Kyungsoo’s other side. Kyungsoo just moved around Jongin, Joonmyun, and Minseok to where Luhan was sitting and smacked him hard on his arm. Luhan pouted at Minseok, but his boyfriend just snorted with laughter.

 

Regardless of her reaction to Luhan, Kyungsoo turned back to Sehun and touched his cheek gently. Then they were both leaning into each other and Kyungsoo planted the barest, yet sweetest kiss on Sehun’s lips. It made Sehun pull away and hide in his hands, which made most of the group “aww” at him again.

 

But then they began playing truth or dare again.

 

This time, Baekhyun and Jongdae had managed to get each other to take their tops off, striping their upper bodies down to just their bras, Chanyeol got Joonmyun and Jongin to make out, with the younger boy far too excited for it, and Luhan got flashed by Zitao, amongst other things. They all also learnt a lot of things about each other, like how Yixing was into a lot more kinkier stuff then anyone thought, Yifan had in fact had a threesome before, which was relevant because it was one of the biggest rumours at their school when Yifan had been in senior year, and Minseok admitted to participating in a ‘sexy cop’ roleplay with Luhan once, just laughing “of course not” when Jongdae asked in Luhan was the cop.

 

The game ended with Sehun choosing dare, after he, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo had avoided it for that portion of the game for the exact reason that Sehun quickly regretted actually choosing dare.

 

It was from Jongin, and as Sehun looked at the other boy hopefully, Jongin just smiled evilly and said, “I dare you have a three-way kiss with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, in front of everyone here, to prove your relationship.”

 

 Kyungsoo was immediately protesting, “We already ‘proved’ it, Jongin, what are you doing?”

 

Sehun’s focus flickered between the two as Jongin just smiled prettily and Kyungsoo just sighed. As Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol, Sehun did too, and Chanyeol was grinning as well. Then Kyungsoo sighed again and looked at Sehun. Aware of the lecherous expressions on half of the group’s faces, Sehun agreed on the kiss.

 

It took a few moments of figuring out how to sit, after they realised the standing wouldn’t be more effective since it would be hard to Chanyeol and Sehun to kiss _and_ lean down and kiss Kyungsoo, before Sehun found himself sitting with a lap full of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol knelt by their sides. Quickly, Sehun had Baekhyun hanging off his back, keen on a closer look, as Jongdae did the same to Chanyeol, and Jongin loomed over Kyungsoo. Zitao and Luhan also sat closely around them, wanting a look up-close too.

 

Then they… well, kissed.

 

First it was Chanyeol gently pushing Kyungsoo’s face to Sehun’s as a kiss started between them. Just as tongue was introduced into the kiss, Chanyeol was pressing his mouth against the corner of the other two’s. They both turned just enough that they could all kiss at the same time. It was weird, but enjoyable. Sehun found that mostly it was the kisses without tongue that worked best between the three of them, but there was a point wherein all three of the tongues were pressed up against each other. It was pretty good for his first three-way kiss, Sehun thought. It lasted a lot longer than Joonmyun and Jongin’s previous mini make out session as they all tried to find a rhythm, but when they broke apart, Sehun was panting and Kyungsoo pulled away to threaten Jongin. Jongin just laughed at the girl. Sehun noticed that she was blushing slightly, but then Chanyeol got his attention by kissing the corner of Sehun’s mouth quickly before falling back onto his hands.

 

Sehun blushed too, and then Joonmyun was ending the game, suggesting they ordered something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Let's hope I can update regularly, I'll try my best.
> 
> Not beta-read


End file.
